Bleed the Dream
by xXdeath-noteXx
Summary: Highschool fanfiction. Includes Naruto Abuse, Lies, drama, Dodgeball,Dances,trial, and a band? and Couples: SakuSasu slight, KibaHina. IrukaXKakashi slight. Maybe more in the future. Read and Enjoy!Chapter Seven is Up! slight Yaoi Edited
1. Through My Mask

Well, I was bored so I decided to make a Naruto Highschool fanfiction. I know that that plot is a little over used but I couldn't help myself. ;p

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

Enjoy!!

Chapter One Of **Bleed the Dream**

_Through My Mask_

* * *

_Thud.._

I crashed to the ground, I could feel the blood oozing from the side of my mouth.

_Wham_..

I was flung to the left, my cheek burned with pain.

_Crash.._

I hit the wall… I felt a sharp pain in my right arm, which instantly turned numb.

_Splash._.

My forgotten tears fell to the ground as I was hit again by my uncle.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

"Where the hell have you been Naruto?" I looked at Shikimaru with a large grin.

"I got into a fight…"

"What?! When?"

"Two days ago. These punks tag teamed me. There were at least three of them. I don't even know who they were! They just jumped me! At first I surprised, but once I realized what was going on, I kicked there sorry asses."

Shikimaru died of laughter. "What did your uncle do?"

"Laughed his ass off."

He laughed some more. He paused to say, "That doesn't explain why you were gone for two days."

I looked down in fake embarrassment, "I did say that I was surprised at first…."

He gawked at me, "No way…"

"Yeah way." I pulled up my sleeve and showed him a bruise on my right shoulder. It was this ugly yellowish/blue color.

"Wow, you hit the ground hard….."

"And that's why they won't be at school for months."

We both laughed and I shut my locker, heading to first hour with Shikimaru. He was still smiling at the huge lie I told him. I was smiling too, he was so thick some times.. Three random guys jumping me…Get real…

First hour I had PE. Me and Shikimaru headed down to the locker room and got dressed. As he told me what I'd missed in those two days.

"Well Kiba asked out Hinata."

"About time," I said pulling my white shirt over my head. "He's been crushing on her for months.."

"I know. And then Sasuke and Sakura broke up…"

I laughed, "This is what, the twelfth time?"

He laughed back and we headed up the stairs into the large gym. I was silently laughing at all the drama I missed in just two days….Welcome to Konoha High.

In the gym we met up with Sasuke and Gaara. They were laughing at something before they saw us and waved. Gaara and Sasuke walked over to us, and obvious question in their minds.

"Where the fuck have you been? Skipping again?"

Shikimaru beat me to it. "He wishes he were that cool. Instead he was getting the shit beat out of him but three-"

"Shut up! I beat those pansies to a pulp. The assholes had the nerve to jump me!"

Sasuke and Gaara just looked at me with big grins on their faces. And to their amusement, Shikimaru lifted my shirt sleeve up, showing them a huge bruise. They burst out laughing. Still catching his breath Sasuke said, "Who beat the shit out of who?" I hit him in the left arm hard, he just laughed harder.

"Fuck off. I was jumped!"

He was about to make a comeback but he was interrupted by the teacher. "On your numbers."

He laughed again and went to his number. I went to mine with a small smile on my face. They all bought my lame story. Every last one of them.

After roll-call our PE teacher separated us into two teams. I smiled as me and Gaara were on one team, and Shikimaru and Sasuke were on the other team. And the game we were playing was dodge ball.

We were all lined up on the base line of the basketball court, waiting for the signal to run to retrieve the balls that were on place at half court.

The whistle blew.

At least twenty boys ran to the center court. Ten boys from each team. The fewer the people, the quicker the games. Some boys from both sides backed down, not wanting to get hit. But I went all the way. So did about four other people on my team. We met Sasuke and his team head on. I gripped a little yellow ball in my hand and launched it at this boy to the left of me. It slammed into his gut. He threw is ball in aggravation and I smirked.

That was until I felt a sharp pain in my right arm. I looked up to see Sasuke doubled over in laughter. Shikimaru was by his side laughing to. I smiled and said, "That was low Sasuke! Just wait. I'll get your sorry ass back."

I left the court and sat on the sidelines. Waiting for someone on my team to catch a ball so I could join the game and nail Sasuke in the face.

PE ended much too quick for my liking. But it was fun as hell. I loved dodge ball in PE, it was the best. But there were better things out there, like the look on Sasuke's face after I nailed him hard in the face. Though I must admit, it was funnier the second time.

After changing I slung my messenger bag over my left shoulder, remembering the bruise on my right shoulder. I waited for Gaara, who has next hour with me. He finally came out after what felt like hours. I looked at him and said, "What took?"

He blushed slightly, "My locker wouldn't open."

I laughed and turned around heading to our next class. "Bullshit! Who was it?"

"What makes you think it was a person that held me back?"

"Gaara, come on. Who was it?"

He sighed in an annoying way. "That one girl in our PE class."

He glared at me.

I frowned, "Fine. It was Kira."

"The one who lives next to me?!"

"Yeah."

"She's hott. You should hook up with her."

He blushed deeper and said, "That's what she wanted….."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…"

"What did you say?"

"A bunch of bullshit."

"Oh no. You turned her down?"

"I told her that I didn't like her like that but she was my friend."

I laughed at him. "Liar!"

I think I hit a nerve.. Oops.

He glared at me. "Hypocrite."

My heart stopped. Then quickly sped up as he looked at me. I put on a façade, "What's that supposed to mean?"

" 'Three random boys jumped me from out of no where.'" He mimicked me. "That's a load of shit and we both know it."

I stopped in the middle of the stair case, which was conviently empty. "You don't know anything."

I looked up at him, my eyes burning with anger and slight embarrassment. He looked somewhat sad. He pulled up his left sleeve, and I saw a bruise, it took the shape of a hand. It clearly stuck out on his wrist. I looked up at him and he said, "I know a lot more than you think."

And with that, he turned and continued walking up the long flight of stairs. There was no way in hell I was going to sit in the same classroom as him for an hour. It would be to awkward, considering the fact that he knew my secret. And now I knew his. Instead, I headed up to the school roof.

I knew this school like the back of my hand. I would easily bet twenty dollars that the principal himself didn't even know that there was a door that led to a staircase that led to the roof. The staircase was hidden in a janitors closet not very far from the staircase I was on about twenty minutes ago.

I sat there with my pen in hand, eyes on the sky, and my mind on the lyrics that were running through my head.

I turned my ipod to shuffle, and listened as random songs were played in my ear.

With a sad look on my face, I looked through my notebook, and read all the songs that I had wrote myself. I found myself wishing that someday, they wouldn't be just words scrawled in my notebook. But songs that had hundreds of people crowding around the stage screaming out the lyrics.

I looked at my watch, and saw that it was 2:43. School had let out three minutes ago. Putting up my notebook and shutting off my ipod, I headed down the stairs and headed home to my oh-so-loving uncle.


	2. You Win

**A/N: **Okay. Here's chapter two. It's completely unrelated to Valentines Day, but I promised someone that I would update today and a promise is a promise. So read and enjoy folks! PS: I had trouble coming up with how I would start this chapter and etc. So i'm sorry if it moves a little slow at times...

Disclaim: Don't own Show or band.

* * *

**Chapter Two of Bleed The Dream**

_You Win_

I woke up at my usual time; 6:45. I had this routine that I was set into. After waking up, I would lay in bed for about ten minutes. I did this for two reasons, 1) It gave me time to fully wake up and go over what I needed to get done today, and 2) It gave me time to make sure that my uncle had already left for work (He usually leaves anytime from 6:30 to 6:50). Once that's over with, I get out of bed and take my daily ten minute shower. I spend the next seven minutes drying myself and then putting on my clothes. Once I'm dressed I go into the kitchen and heat up a blueberry bagel. I eat in plain because I think that cream cheese will ruin it's deliciousness for sure. Around 7:30, I leave for the bus and spend the next twenty minutes on it.

Once I actually get to school, I go to the lunchroom and buy myself a Snapple. I always get the same kind; Mango Madness. Then I head off to class. Today was an A-Day, which meant that I had Social Science next. This class was usually fun because I had it with Lee, Sakura, Neji, and Kira. All four of them were really good friends of mine, but Kira usually spent this hour talking to her other friends.

I was worried as to how this hour would go. Three of my four friends had drama going on in their lives. Neji would be in his own little world because his cousin, Hinata, and one of his friends, Kiba, were going out. Neji was really protective when it came to his younger, shy cousin. Then there was Kira. She would most likely be sad because she was straight up turned down by Gaara. Rejection usually make a person feel down for a little while, it's only normal.

But I was really kind of worried about Sakura, she and Sasuke had supposedly broke up for good this time. I was curious as to how she was going to act. I stopped in front of the classroom door, I had the biggest urge to just skip it and go to the roof again. Then I heard a familiar laugh come from inside the room. I opened it in shock. I was completely wrong in thinking that my friends would be sad today. Kira was sitting by her friend talking about a movie she saw this weekend. Lee, Sakura, and Neji were all talking about Shikamaru's party this weekend. I went and joined them.

"Hey Naruto!" Lee could be so loud sometimes, and I don't think he even realized it.

I nodded and took my seat across from Sakura. She started talking to me, "So Naruto, are you going to Shikamaru's party this weekend."

I pulled out my book and responded, "Who isn't going?"

She laughed and said, "I almost forgot, the whole freshmen year is going. It's a huge party."

Smiling I said, "And Shikamaru has a huge house."

Neji said, "He told me that his parents wouldn't be there, something about his moms aunt."

Lee said in a worried voice, "D-do you think that there will be..alcohol?"

Me and Sakura busted out laughing at how he said the word alcohol like it was a word used to kill someone.

"Duh, there's also supposed to be a live band."

Lee smiled that fake smile that let you know that he was having second thoughts about going.

Sakura said, "Oh come on Lee. It's the biggest party of the year!"

Lee just looked at her, not falling for the peer pressure. I had a better idea.

"I also heard that TenTen is going to be there."

Lee's face lit up. "I guess I'll go for at least a little bit.."

We all laughed and continued talking about who was going and who we though the guest band would be. The bell rang and pretty soon we were all seated, and the teacher had put notes up on the overhead. Letting out a sigh, I sat down and started writing them down.

And the whole time I was taking notes, I was being stared at by someone. I looked over to see that it was Sakura, my best friends ex. She blushed and continued taking notes. I continued like nothing had happened, but the whole time my gut was clenched and one thought kept going through my head; _She's your best friends ex. Off limits._

The bell rang after an hour of note taking and I was out of there so fast Neji couldn't catch up with me so we could walk to next hour together. Oops….

**2nd Hour: Studio Art**

I was thinking that I would be the first one in the class since I had walked here so quickly. But I was wrong. Gaara was already in here, I had the biggest urge to turn around and leave. But I didn't, cause I'm just that type of person. I walked in there, taking in the clothes that he was wearing; Blank band shirt, straight legged jeans, and converse. But the thing that I noticed the most was his black star wristband. It covered a bruise that you would have never suspected to be placed there.

I shrugged off all memories and grabbed my sketchbook out of the bin. Just now noticing me he said, "Sup Naruto?"

"Not much. You?"

"Tired as hell. Temari was on the phone all night talking to Shikamaru. It was so annoying."

"That sucks." I paused and decided to smoothly change the subject. "So are you going to said boy's party?"

"Of course, aren't you?"

I replied just as the rest of the class poured in, "Yeah, who isn't?"

I took my seat and looked at the board. Our sketchbook assignment was posted up there just like every week. This weeks would be self portrait. I groaned and waited for Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara to take their seats at the table. The next ten minutes went as follows:

"This is gay…" Sasuke said erasing his paper for the twelfth time.

My reply was, "I can't even draw a straight line using a ruler, what gives her the idea that I can draw myself?"

Neji stayed silent. He was the artist at our table so he was naturally consumed by the task at hand.

I looked over at Gaara. He was also silent. Only he wasn't drawing anymore. In fact, he was glaring at his sketchbook as though willing it to burst into flames. His black colored pencil was shaking in his hand and his eyebrow was twitching. I looked at his slef-portrait in wonder.

I busted out laughing, which earned me glares not only from everyone at our table, but everyone in the classroom. Still smiling I pointed at Gaara and said, "It looks like a panda that got ran over by a semi."

_Wham!!_

Gaara had used my face as target practice; his choice of weapon was a black colored pencil. We all just laughed more. Art class was second only to PE.

Once I finished with my self portrait, I put my sketchbook and pulled our current project. We were drawing a room using 2-point perspective. I liked mine a lot. It had a black rug that was polka dotted with random colors. The floorboard underneath was a light color of wood. The walls were striped blue and purple. And the bed was black with red and orange pillows, which matched the rug. I liked it a lot, but I couldn't ever see myself living in a room like that.

Art continued like it always did, talking and joking around with each other while we worked on the tasks at hand. Not one of them noticed how I kept throwing nervous/worried looks at Sasuke. Well, that is if you don't count Gaara. He saw through my every move, I had twenty dollars on the fact that he knew something was up. He probably knew it was about Sakura…He was perceptive like that. Somehow I knew that he wouldn't just leave his questions unanswered, he was that type of friend.

* * *

**Friday**

I opened my locker and put my books up. I was so happy that school was over. The end of the week had passed slowly because of the upcoming party at Shikamaru's tonight. It was all people seemed to talk about. And I must admit, I was pretty excited for it myself. It started at 9 tonight, which meant that I had about 6 hours to do absolutely nothing. Then someone came to my locker.

"Hey Naruto."

My body tensed, "Hey Sakura."

"So…taking anyone to the party?"

I hesitated before answering, "No. You going with anyone?"

"No. That's why I was wondering if maybe you would want to go with me? You know, just as friends."

I started freaking out. I did like Sakura a lot, but I was worried that Sasuke would take it the wrong way.. I was worried that maybe he should…Then I saw Gaara leaning on a wall looking at me with a huge grin on his face. We made eye contact. Noticing my distress he nodded his head.

I looked back at Sakura who was completely oblivious to my obvious distress.

"Of course, Sakura. I'd love to."

She absolutely beamed and sort of squeeled out, "I quess I'll see you there then." Then she left to most likely inform all of her friends.

I looked at Gaara with a pure look of desperation on my face.

"Sasuke's gonna kill me."

He laughed and said, "No he's not. He's already got another girlfriend."

"Who?"

"Kira."

I just looked at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, he asked her out Tuesday after school."

_That's why she was happy on Wednesday…._

Out loud I said, "Why am I just finding out now?"

Gaara just shrugged and said, "What are you doing until the party tonight?"

"I don't know. Probably just sit at home. You?"

"Same."

I looked at him, thoughts running through my head. _My uncle won't be home until about eight. If he came over, I'm sure that I could find some excuse for us to go over to his last minute…_

"Wanna come over?"

He looked at me with a curious look on his face. He'd never been over to my house, for obvious reasons of course.

"I guess. But what about your uncle. Will he care?"

"He won't be home until around eight."

Gaara smiled and said, "Sure. Then we'll go to my house. My dad has work, siblings don't care."

I smiled and we headed off to my house.

We just hung out talking, and he messed around with my guitar. He said that he had a drum set at home that he played on when no one was home. I was surprised to learn this, I didn't know that he played any type on instrument. But then again, he didn't know I played anything either. He still didn't know that I was a songwriter. I preferred it stayed that way, cause he'd want to read my lyrics.

It was around 7:30 when we decided that we should head over to his house. We walked the whole way because neither of us had a car. It took about forty-five minutes. It took another fifteen minutes for him to decide on what to wear. I would have complained but I had no room to talk, I took half an hour myself.

Finally we left to the party with Temari and Kankuro. We drove in Temari's red mustang. I couldn't help but wonder how Gaara had gotten the bruise on his arm; it seemed to me that he came from a pretty nice family. But I knew from firsthand experience that things aren't always what they seem.

After about a half hour drive, Shikamaru lived out in the country, we arrived at his huge mansion. There were already about twenty cars everywhere. I heard the music come form the back round and instantly smiled at his choice.

_"This is a seasonal affair...__So be there or be square...__And the invitation said so,...__So just let that eagle go!"_

Cute Is What We Aim For.

That was Shikamaru's guest band. It wasn't a bad choice either; they had a lot of good songs. I smiled and put my hands in my jacket. I walked towards the door with Gaara at my side, Sakura on my mind, and Cute Is What We Aim For ringing through my ears.

This party was definitely going to be the best party ever.

* * *


	3. Gone to Hell

**AN**: Sorry for not uploading this sooner. I spent forever deciding how the party was going to go. But I finally finished it. And I'm sorry if there are errors, I proofread it once, but I was sick of it I kinda gave up halfway...Sorry. : p

**Warnings**: Language, Violence, Naruto Abuse

**Disclaim:** I obviously don't own Naruto...

* * *

Chapter Three of **Bleed the Dream**

_Gone to Hell_

Upon entering Skikamaur's house, I was greeted by loud music and at least fifty people. Over half were going crazy in front of the small stage. The rest were talking, eating, and drinking. Shikamaru came up to Temari and Gaara and I left them to go get drinks. Deciding it was too early to get drunk off our asses, we settled for a cup of spike red punch.

Once we had our punch, we gave in and grabbed a bottle of beer before joining Sasuke, Kira, Neji, Lee, TenTen, and Sakura. When I approached them Sakura smiled at me and scooted over so that I could sit be her. She looked absolutely amazing in her black tank-top and grey skirt. She was also wearing arm cuffs that came up to her elbows, they were pink. Her cuffs matched her lot-cut converse, which contrasted brilliantly with her pink hair.

I looked over to Sasuke talking with Kira, who was situated on the floor between his legs. Neji, Lee, and TenTen were all involved in their own conversation. Gaara had decided to join them. I looked over at Sakura and said, "Awesome party."

Sakura smiled and said, "Yeah, I love this band."

I smiled back and said, "Yeah me too. Would you like to dance with me?"

Sakura smirked mischeviously and said, "I thought you'd never ask." I smirked and took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. We danced together through atleast three songs. We both were worn out and were having a blast.

"Wanna get some drinks?"

She nodded and took my hand, leading me off the dance floor and to the drink table. I got myself a beer and looked at Sakura. She nodded and I handed her my beer, getting another for myself. We headed over to an empty corner to talk while we drink.

"Hey Naruto….." She stopped and looked at her drink, lost in thought.

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind," was her eventual reply.

I laughed and stood in front of her. She giggled and pressed herself against the wall.

"You can't do that. Tell me, please?" I said this all with a sad voice and a sadistic grin.

"Don't worry about it." She was still smiling.

I smiled back, though for different reasons.

"I'll warn you once. Tell me now, or else…"

"No, I was just thinking of something. Forget it."

I smiled and leaned forward. She smiled as my lips brushed against her cheek. I whispered in her ear, "I tried warning you." Suddenly I grabbed her waist and tickled her.

Surprised she busted out laughing and desperately tried to escape my grasp. She failed and finally gave up. Still pinned against the wall she said:

"Ok. Fine, I give."

Still smiling I pulled away and looked at her. Her face was different now. The light in her eyes had faded and she had a sad look on her face. Anxious I said, "I'm waiting."

"I just wanted to know if…." She paused. Again.

"Come on Sakura, just say it."

Eyes downcast she said, "You love me don't you?"

Oh.

I smiled softly and lifted her chin with my hand. I leaned forward and softly placed my lips on hers. I broke away form the kiss and pulled her in to a soft wmbrace, I whispered in her ear. "How's that for an answer?"

She smiled sadly and said in a low voice, "Naruto, I was afraid of this. I don't know how to tell you this…but to me you're just a really good friend. I treasure that, so please forgive me."

I looked down, my hair covering my broken eyes. I said, "Don't worry about it. I understand." I slowly backed away in a mix of embarrassment on hurt.

"I'm sorry Naruto…"

"Don't be, you said it yourself. We're still friends.."

"Of course. Wanna go and sit with the others?"

"No. I told my uncle that I'd be home at 10:3 0. So I'd better just leave now."

She gave me a knowing smile and watched me walk away. I took another swig of my beer. And before I even got halfway to the door, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and-

WHAM

Sasuke's fist made contact with my left jaw. I stumbled back, stunned. Rocovering quick I said, "What the hell?"

"Stay the fuck away from Sakura!"

He pushed me again. Pissed as hell, I took all my anger and distress on Sasuke. I slammed my fist right into his face. He stumbled back and I took advantage of it. I jumped forward and hit him hard in the gut. He jerked forward and when he tried to pull himself back up, I brought my knee into his gut. I pushed him back and he hit the wall. Completely unaware of the crowd's chanting, I slammed my fist into Sasuke's cheek again. And again. I don't remember how many times I hit him, but eventually I pulled away, his blood smeared on my hands. I walked away from him as he fell to the ground, face bloody.

Ignoring my tears and pounding head, I turned around and left the party. I was going to have to walk home now. Just fucking great.

* * *

I stumbled through the house door. Vision blurry and arms numb from the cold, I struggled through the living room in search of my room. I was interrupted. 

"Where the hell have you been boy?"

I looked up to see a blurry figure that I quickly labeled as my uncle. Shit.

"Out," I tried to walk past him.

He took me by the shoulders and threw me to the ground. I hit the door and bit my tongue. Blood oozing from my mouth, I stood up.

"Do you think that this is OK? You're a fucking disgrace."

I was knocked back against the door when my uncles fist made contact with my jaw. The blood flow increased as I hit my knees.

He kicked my hard in the stomach and I jerked forward in pain. I fell to the ground, hands grasping my stomach in pain.

As my uncle continued to kick me in the gut, my only thought was:

_God, please just let this night end…._

Tears trickled down my face and I fell into a black darkness.

_Thanks…._

* * *

**Next Day, Noon**

_Bang, Bang, Bang!_

Someone was at the door. My body ached as I pulled myself out of bed. I stumbled into the entry room and opened the door. I met Gaara, he wore a concerned look on his face.

"What happened to your cheek?"

I brought my hand up to my left cheek and said, "Sasuke…."

He frowned and said, "I saw the fight. Sasuke hit you on the left cheek. You didn't even bruise."

_Oh_…

"My uncle was pissed that I came home late. Just forget about it. About the party…"

Gaara smiled and said, "Sakura was depressed as hell. She is sure that this is all her fault. Sasuke is depressed too. Especially after she told him what happened between the two of you. Kira obviously dumped his ass." He paused and said in a lower voice, "You beat the shit out of Sasuke, people are pissed."

On my defense I said, "I'd had two beers, I was upset because of Sakura, and then he hit me! He deserved it!"

"You hit him over twelve times…You kicked him twice, and threw him into a wall…"

"I….," I looked down and said, "Shit." I really didn't need this.

"But he did deserve it. All of it. Don't worry about it, he doesn't even blame you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Smiling I said, "Thanks Gaara."

He smirked and said, "So anyway. About your uncle…"

"He just hit me once. It's not big deal."

Pulling his legs on my couch he said, "If you say so."

Annoyed I said, "Thirsty?"

"Yeah."

I stood up, slightly cringing from pain. I said, "Pepsi of root beer?"

"Root beer."

**Gaara's POV**

I watched as Naruto walked towads the kitchen. I could tell that his every step was painful. Silently, I stood up and followed Naruto into the kitchen.

Naruto was reaching towards the top shelf of the cabinent for a glass. He was stretched out completely. And just as he grabbed hold of a glass, I poked him softly in the stomach

The glass crashed to the ground as he fell to his knees. Recovering quick, as always, he stood up and faced me with a look of anger on his face.

"Why the hell did you scare me like that?"

_Scare?? Bullshit!_

Bluntly I said, "Take off your shirt."

His eyes glazed over in fear, hid body tensed. "What are you? Some si-"

"NOW!!"

He looked at me in fear. Silently he reached down to the ends of his shirt, he looked at me quickly and his eyes were sad. Eyes downcast, he pulled his shirt over his head.

I softly touched the bruised skin. It was a mix of blue, purple, and yellow. I looked at him with eyes full of sorrow and understanding. His eyes were teared up.

"Happy now?" His voice was broken.

"Why did you lie to me?"

Tears fell down his cheek, "Why would I tell you?"

Running my hand across the fragile flesh I said, "Because I'm your friend. You don't deserve this Naruto."

Tears continued to flow down his face. They mixed with the forgotten blood that was on his chin. His tears fell to the ground stained with red blood. I wiped his tears away and said, "Grab your guitar. My parents are gone, along with the rest of the family. You need some time devoted to yourself."

He smiled and said a small thanks.

Taking a chance I said, "Grab your lyrics while your at it."

He stared at me in shock and I left the kitchen with a smirk on my face.

I would definately find a way to turn this weekend around for him.

* * *

AN: Once again sorry for any errors. And I don't hate Sasuke, just had to add some drama to the party. There is a reason for it... I'm open for ideas and comments, so feel free to leave them. 


	4. Pool of Blood

Well, sorry for the long wait between chapters. I didn't know what to include next, but I came up with something. Take note that the lyrics that start off the chapter aren't the best, that means I created them. Or Naruto did. However you want to look at it. And I couldn't get the lyrics to be singlespaced...Any help?

Disclaim: Don't Own Naruto. But I did create those those six lines at the beginning, so enjoy.

Chapter Four of **Bleed the Dream**

_Pool of Blood_

_

* * *

_

_Tonight, _

_Forget it all, _

_Tonight, _

_Let those masks fall, _

_Tonight, _

_We could lose it all._

* * *

I sat on the couch strumming notes on my guitar. But my attention was actually devoted to Gaara, who was sitting behind his drum set reading my lyrics. When I first gave them to him, I felt empty and scared. Those lyrics weren't just random words; they were what I thought and how I felt. I was terrified that Gaara would laugh and cast them aside. But instead, he was reading them with a thoughtful stare and curious eyes. I was shocked. But a part of me felt thrilled every time I saw his lips move as he sang a verse of line. He honestly made my day a whole lot better. 

Gaara looked at me with a small smile on his face as he put my notebook on the ground. He then pulled out his drumsticks and played a beat.

It went something like this: 'Duh-nuh,' pause, 'Duh-nuh-dunt-duh.' He played it three times in a row. I smiled, instantly remembering the lyrics he was playing out. I started to play my guitar. It didn't go in sync with the lyrics or his drum beat, but somehow it just seemed to fit in there. It was a lot more upbeat and random. I liked it.

And that morning, Gaara and I had played our first song ever: _Tonight_

* * *

Monday came way to fast for my likings. And, just as luck would see fit, it was an A-Day. I had two classes with Sasuke; Art and English. Art was second hour, and then English was last hour. I couldn't just go to first and third hour, it would be completely obvious what I was doing. Besides, all my problems weren't situated around Sasuke. Some were situated around Sakura, whom I had Social Science with first hour. Luckily, third hour I had typing with Gaara. Thank god for those small breaks in my life. 

First hour was hell. Sakura didn't talk to me at all, she looked sad, and her thoughts were obvious: She kept looking at me with a nervous look on her face.

Second hour was a lot better than I thought it would be. Sasuke was gone. I would have worried about it if Gaara and Neji weren't also in this class. But thankfully they were.

Third hour was by far the best hour that day. Gaara and I just talked the whole time. He was definitely becoming my best friend.

English, well it was English class. No matter who's in it, or gone (Sasuke), it wasn't the best class in the world at all. I hated it all. It was stupid and things just never stuck. I have no idea how I always managed to scrape an A in this class….

Then the end of the day came. I was overjoyed for some reason. And then Gaara came to my locker.

He looked kind of….anxious. He looked at me with nervous eyes, like he was about to say something that I wouldn't like. I've learned to hate the moments when I'm right.

"Naruto…."

"Gaara, just say it."

"It's about Sasuke…"

My brow furrowed and I sort of slammed by books into my locker. Sasuke was going back out with Sakura. Something just pissed me off about that.

I just looked at him. He was getting mad now. Great.

"You know just as much as I do, that something is wrong with him."

"Yeah, maybe the fact that my fist was slammed into his face around twelve times. That usually can keep a guy from coming to school for a while."

He frowned . "Naurto, that's not what I mean."

"Then what are you getting at?"

"Listen! Ok, this does not involve me. So you can stop being an ass to me. I'm just trying to fix everything that you managed to fuck up on Friday! Sasuke is a difficult person, we all know this. He looks into stuff way to much, and he also blames himself for everything. I think that he's embarrassed or depressed about the party…"

"I'd be embarrassed too if I were him…" One glance at Gaara expression and I had thrown my hands up and said, "Kidding, just kidding."

He smiled and continued, "I think you should go over to his house."

I looked at him. "That's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Because…I just…." I looked at him. "This whole ordeal just sucks."

"That's why we are trying to forget this and move on. That is why you are going over to his house."

"Will you come with?"

"I said this earlier, but I'll repeat myself for you. This doesn't involve me."

I smiled and closed my locker. "Fine. I'll get on aim or something so I can tell you what happened."

"Have fun."

I laughed and said in a joking voice, "Fuck you!"

He replied with a smirk, "Any time."

We both laughed and went our separate ways. But at the end of both of them, something bad was waiting.

* * *

I knocked on the door. Dreading the moment to which it would open. 

When it did open, my heart sped up.

"What do you want?"

I looked at his swollen lip and the bruise that lay on his right temple, my beating heart nearly stopped.

"To talk."

He continued to stare at me from the entrance of his door. I started playing with my hands.

"About the party…I'm sorry."

"Really?" I took note of the heavy sarcasm.

"Yeah, you didn't deserve that."

His eyes burned with fire and his hands were fisted. "Did you even think about what would happen when you hit me?"

In a loud voice, "Did _you_ think before you hit me?"

His eyes softened, "No, it just happened…."

I looked at him. My point reached him quick.

"I only hit you once, you hit my like twelve times!"

Softly I said, "I know. That's why I'm on your doorstep apologizing."

"Do you really think that will make it all better?"

I hesitated, "No. But it's a start. I just want to forget about that weekend. It was horrible."

Now smiling he said, "I agree. Wanna come inside?"

I nodded and went inside. This was his way of saying 'No problem. Just forget it."

* * *

When I got home, the house was empty. My uncle was still at work. Smiling I went to my room and pulled out my laptop. I had saved up enough money to buy one. 

I logged on aim. I immediately looked for the familiar SN. I frowned when I found nothing. Gaara was always on….Shrugging it off, I put up an away and went to my desk to do my homework. The whole time, I had this nagging feeling in my gut. I somehow managed to ignore it. But when I went to bed, it was hard not to get up and call Gaara. Call me what you will, but I kept on seeing Gaara on the stairs with his sleeve pulled up. A bruise on his wrist. I don't know how I managed to fall asleep knowing something wasn't right with my best friend.

I woke up; dreams still fresh in my head. I'm not even going to tell you what they were about. It should be obvious.

At school, Gaara was on where to be found. I was scared to hell. Something was up, and I didn't know what to do about it. Noticing my distress, Sasuke gave me some advice.

"Maybe you should go over to his house and check on him."

I swore I could have died at those ironic words. It was Gaara who told me I should go over to Sasuke's house, now Sasuke was returning the favor. What a weird week this was….

After school, I had already decided that I was going over to Gaara house. I just had to find out what was wrong with him. The suspense was killing me.

I approached the door, not sure I really wanted to find out what was wrong with my friend. But I went up to the door and knocked. I waited for the door to open. I'm not sure what I was expecting, but I wasn't expecting silence. I thought that someone would answer the door. I knocked again.

Nothing.

My face was now filled with anger, did he leave without telling me? Then I was worried, what if something happened to him?

I looked through the window. I only saw blackness. I looked at their driveway, both cars were gone. Something still didn't feel right. I walked around back and looked thorugh the door. Blackness.

I looked down at the handle. Not really expecting anything I reached down and turned my hand.

The door clicked opened. My heart racing, I pushed it open and walked inside.

_Gaara wouldn't mind… I have good intentions…._

I walked in and found myself in the kitchen. No sign that anyone had noticed my presence. I gained some confidence and headed to the door that led to the basement. Right into Gaara's room.

I felt kind of weird walking down those cold cement steps. I felt like I should be following Gaara, not looking for him.

And at the end of the stairs, I found him.

He was on the floor, surrounded by a puddle of his own blood.

* * *

AN: Well, I left you on a cliffie. . But don't fear, I will add the next chapter in about an hour. It'll explain everything. Well, mostly everything. Review and tell me if I'm still meeting your expectations. 


	5. Easier to Forget

**AN**: Thanks for reviewing and reading it this far. See, I promised that I'd post this in about an hour . It's a little shorter that my previous chapters, and it is also a little slow...But this whole ordeal serves a purpose. So don't give up on it. : P

**Disclaim**: Dont' own.

Chapter Five of **Bleed the Dream**

_Easier to Forget_

* * *

I remember falling to my knees at his side. 

I remember fumbling with my cell phone, tears falling from my eyes.

I remember waiting for the ambulance to come while I pressed my shirt against the cut from which the blood was flowing from the most.

I remember the sound of the ambulance mixed with the beating of my heart.

I remember the feelings that rushed through me as the strangers pulled Gaara from my hands.

I remember looking at the blood on my hands, remembering his answer to my question.

_Why?_

_My dad…he came home…_

* * *

I sat there in a chair, fidgeting. I looked at the doctor in front of me with curious eyes. I forced myself to speak. 

"He said…that his dad came home."

The doctor nodded his head as he continued to look at his clipboard. I asked an obvious question.

"How is he?"

"His dad almost killed him. Mentally he's probably unstable. But health wise he'll survive."

"How long will he be here?"

"Over night."

"Where is he going after this?"

"Back home."

"Why? Can't you tell that his parents don't treat him well?"

"Parents? His mom died, his father abandoned them. He lives only with his siblings."

_Gaara lied to me……_

"How did his mom die?"

"She died giving birth to him. His dad left them after that."

"Then his father did this?"

"Yes…It's obvious that he was trying to kill Gaara but failed. We don't know what happened or where the rest of his family is. We can only be thankful that we have Gaara with us."

I nodded and said, "Has he talked about it?"

"No, he refused to talk to any of the doctors…"

"Can I talk to him?"

"Of course."

I told the doctor thanks and left to Gaara's room. I hadn't talked to him since I had found him. I was anxious to see him.

I opened the door to find Gaara sitting up in bed looking out of the window.

"Hi Gaara."

His head turned quickly in shock. "Naruto…."

"Yeah. How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

He looked away from me thinking. I said, "I'm your friend Gaara. You can tell me anything."

He looked at me and smiled, "I know. I'll tell you."

He paused to gather his thoughts then continued.

"After school on Monday, I walked home. Seeing as my siblings have cars, it no surprise that they got home before me. So when I got home I heard fighting. I freaked out and went up to the door. It was Temari. She was yelling at someone. That's when I saw it: A red truck across from our house. My dad was here. I then paid attention to the conversation. Temari was yelling at my dad, saying that he should just leave now. That he wasn't going to get me. My dad yelled back and I heard a smacking sound. Knowing what has happened I opened the door and saw Temari holding her cheek. My dad was staring at me with hate filled eyes. Telling my siblings to leave, I ran past my dad downstairs. My siblings listened to me and left. My dad did what he could with the five minutes he had, but left in fear of the cops coming. I laid like that until today, when you found me."

"Temari and Kankuro stayed away that long, and no one came to get you?"

"We had a plan. They followed it."

"What plan?"

For the first time in a long time, he gave me a look that told me I had crossed the line. There was obviously something about the plan he didn't want me to know about.

"When will they come back?"

"Tomorrow. My dad will most likely be in jail by then."

I nodded, not asking any more questions. I figured that his reply had something to do with the plan.

About a half hour later, I left the hospital and went home. Gaara and I made a decision that we would forget about what happened, just like Sasuke and I had forgotten about Shikamaru's party. Life is easier when you forget the difficult things in life.

I went home, and it was eleven when I walked through the door of my house. My uncle was waiting in the living room again.

"Where the hell have you been? Getting drunk again?"

"No, my friend-"

"Shut up boy. You don't have any friends."

"Fuck off!"

That was it. This was the first time I had dared to talk back to him. Trust me when I say that I paid for it in full. I have the bruises to prove it. But a part of me felt a little better when I stumbled back into my room. I had stood up for myself. I saw the fear in his eyes when he punched me in the face. He and I both knew that those fights weren't going to last much longer.

* * *

AN: Well, that's all for today. Tell me what you thought. I've already got this whole story played out it my head...The problem is transferring it onto parer. So how you think it's going so far. And BTW, as I said before, this whole ordeal does serve a purpose. You'll see in later chapters : P 


	6. Expect the Unexpected

**AN:** Well folks, here's chapter six. It was around eight and a half chapter long. But sadly, it's not about lenght, it's about quality. And sorry do say, but I did kind of jump through things. But this is the point where the story gets going. So I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaim:** Sadly, I still don't own.

* * *

Chapter six of **Bleed the Dream**

_Expect the Unexpected_

A week later found Gaara out of the hospital. No one said a thing about his absence; no one said a thing when Temari and Kankuro returned. No one mentioned it when it said that a teen was mentioned in the paper after being abused by his father. No one mentioned the fact that Gaara's father was in jail. None of this was mentioned because it was easier to forget these types of things. You just move on, never looking back. And move on is exactly what we did.

Sasuke and I had become close friends once again. Everything was finally back to normal again. I really felt at home when I heard the groans of displeasure from the students as we were told to take out our notebooks to take notes. I felt a sense of comfort as we played soccer in PE, and I felt like I had the best friends in the world when I was in art class.

Then my world was flipped upside down by one announcement: Twerp was coming.

No more than a week later, all my friends were going with someone: Sasuke/Sakura; Kiba/Hinata; Lee/TenTen (finally); and finally me/self. Yeah that's right, I had no date for Twerp, which was approaching fast. I talked to Gaara about it but he smiled and said, "There's still time. Don't worry about it." That was stupid advice, there was less than a week and most of the girls I knew already had asked someone. When I used this as my defense, Gaara would say, "You worry too much. Someone is bound to ask you. STOP worrying about it."

Two days later, I thought that my world had crashed down on me. No one had asked me yet! I was getting real self-conscious quick. I kept wondering if I smelt bad, if I was ugly, annoying, and god only knows what other excuses went through me head at other times.

The next day in art class was horrible; the whole table was making fun of my lack of a date. They all found it even more amusing when I stood up and told them all to shove their jokes(and their colored pencils) far up a place where the sun don't shine. That earned me a very dirty look from the teacher, and the laugh of all of the students.

I sat back down in my chair, slightly embarrassed from my outburst. They all just laughed some more. The door opened and I was so angry I didn't even spare the intruder a glance. I just continued to draw the picture in front of me. I was soon interrupted.

"Student's, I would like to introduce you all to a new student. Her name is Ino."

The said girl smiled and looked around at the students who were staring at her in curiosity. I took note of how her blue eyes, which shined in the light. She had this amazingly soft looking blond hair, and a slight blush had formed on her cheeks from all of the attention. She was adorable! I vaguely remembered the teacher telling her to take her seat, but I do remember how she looked at me and smiled. God, she was beautiful. I turned my attention away from her and looked at my friends. They were all looking at me with small smiles on their faces.

"What?"

The all busted out laughing.

"Dude, you were just eyeing her like candy."

"No joke, I swear you were drooling a little…"

"I think she liked you…"

I denied, "That is so over exaggerated! Everyone was looking at her, she's new. And FYI, I don't drool."

"Could've fooled me."

"Oh! You can just shut the hell up now."

They all laughed again. Gaara, first to stop, said "I think that you two should go to Twerp together…"

"She just got here! Twerp is in three days, she's not going to go with some guy she just met in art class."

Gaara smiled in that mischievous way. Something was coming…

"I'll talk to Kira….Sasuke, you talk to Sakura. We'll tell them to talk to the new girl, bring Twerp up casually, and then have them mention Naruto and how he's such a great guy and all…"

I frowned, being right really sucked sometimes. "Wait a minute, don't I get-"

Neji cut me off, like I didn't exist. "What can I do?"

Gaara smiled and said, "Keep Naruto from doing anything stupid. You have the most classes with him."

I was getting mad, "What if I don't-"

Again I was cut off. This time by Sasuke, "Shut up Naruto. You don't have a say in this. You want a twerp date? Then just leave this to us and we will handle it all."

"But-"

It was Neji this time, "Naruto, just give up. This is gonna happen whether you like it or not. Just accept it. Besides, we can tell that you like her."

As my last defense I said, "I haven't even talked to her yet….."

Gaara replied, "That's why you guys are going to go to Twerp."

That was it, I had lost. That single statement ended all my further arguments. I secretly wanted to thank them all; they were awesome friends some times. I looked over at Ino again and smiled, I finally had something to look forward to.

**

* * *

**

They day before Twerp, I found myself at my locker with a heavy heart. Sakura and Kira had talked to Ino, but she had yet to ask me to Twerp. Gaara and Sasuke had told me I was worrying again. I had this feeling that they weren't telling me something. I shut my locker, the day was over: I was still dateless. Oh the joy.

"Hi Naurto!"

My heart skipped a beat. "Hey Ino."

"How are you?" She smiled at me with those huge blue eyes.

My heart turned to butter, "I'm fine. You?"

"I'm fine. But I've been thinking a lot. You know that I'm new and everything and I just recently found out that you guys are having Twerp tomorrow…" She paused, and I swear to you that I wasn't breathing. "So, I heard that you weren't going with anyone…I was hoping that maybe you would want to go with me?"

Breathless I responded, "I'd love to. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

She smiled and said, "Well, Kira promised to give me a ride. And you know that she's going with Gaara, and they both agreed that it was Ok if we drove with them. Is that ok?"

_She had this all planned out…._

"Yeah, that's awesome."

She smiled again and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. I'll see you tomorrow at 8."

She walked away, and I let out that breath I had been holding. I felt lightheaded and giddy. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You owe me a big thanks Naruto."

I turned around and smiled hugely.

"Kira, you are by far the best girl I know!"

She laughed, "That works too. Need a ride home?"

"Sure." I smiled and followed her to her car.

"How did you do it?" I asked her filled with undying curiosity.

She pulled up at the stop sign, "Do what?"

"Get her to ask me?"

She smiled, "It was actually easier that I thought. She already had an interest in you. And after Sakura and I filled her in about you, she instantly labeled you as the guy she was going to ask to Twerp."

"Just what exactly did you tell her…?"

She smiled and pulled over; we were already at her house. She got out of the car, I followed suit.

She walked up to her house and said in a light voice, "Secret girl stuff." She shut the door and went inside her house. I frowned and walked across her yard to my house, I _hated_ how girls did that. Their damn talks and little giggle spurts. How annoying!

The next day went by quick. It was Friday and tonight was Twerp. I had something to look forward to, which definitely helped in making all the slow classes zoom right by. But the thing that really passed time was Ino's smile. In times of boredom it would flash through my mind and I would get lost in thought over how tonight would go. Wow, I was pathetic. I had known her for less than three days and I had already fallen head over heals for her.

* * *

Ino's POV:

I pulled my dress up, thankful that it fit perfectly. I looked over at Sakura, she had on this dazzling white dress that was short and had pink sparkles. It was slightly frilly at the bottom, she looked amazing.

"Wow, Sasuke's going to have a stroke."

She blushed a little and looked at me, "Yeah, well I think that Naruto will drop dead."

I laughed and looked in the mirror. The dress was black and it had light blue lines that crisscrossed, forming straps. It was really short and showed a lot of my back. But even I had to admit, it looked amazing.

Blushing at the though of Naurto I said, "You have no idea how glad I am that you have a closet full of dresses. I don't know what I would have done else wise."

Laughing she said, "No problem."

Still talking, we started putting on our makeup and our shoes. We talked a little.

"Are you excited to see Naruto tonight?"

Smiling slightly, "Yeah, do you think that he'll like the dress?"

She gave me one more look over and laughed, "Who the hell wouldn't?"

Smiling I said, "Thanks. Are you about ready? Kira should be here soon."

Sakura looked at the clock and nodded her head. We waited for Kira and Gaara together, still talking excitedly about tonight.

* * *

Naruto's POV

It was about 8:30 when we were approaching the large gym. I had my hand around Ino's waist, and we were walking to the door. The whole time, my mind was on how absolutely breathtaking she looked.

We entered the large gym and were instantly greeted by the DJ's music. Instantly, I felt giddy and wanted to just dance my heart out. I grabbed Ino's hand and ran out to the dance floor, where about fifty people were dancing already. I stopped and turned around and looked at her, she was blushing and smiling at the same time. It was adorable. Shrugging off all thoughts, I started dancing. At first, Ino just looked at me and laughed. Eventually I got sick of her just standing there, so I grabbed her hands and spun her around. I heard her giggle and finally she started dancing with me, probably in fear that I was going to spin her again.

We danced for god knows how long, and occasionally random people come over and took pictures with us. It was annoying that all her friends just couldn't leave us alone. They walked away with that smile on their faces that I found so annoying at times. I shrugged and we continued to dance. Eventually, we were both exhausted. So we decided to take a break, get some drinks, and chat with our friends.

And that's how the whole night went basically. It was a blast. We just talked and danced a lot, but it couldn't have gone any better. I was surprised when the DJ turned off the music and the lights were turned on: Time to go home. Seeing as I went out to eat with my friends earlier at Applebee's I decided to just go home. So once again Ino, Kira, Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke and I, packed into Kira's car. It was packed, but when all the people started getting out at their stops, we had more room to move. In about half an hour, only Kira and I were left in the car. Finally, we were heading home.

* * *

Kira's POV:

I sat in the car with Naruto. We had just pulled up and I wanted to tell him something. I had already told Gaara, but seeing as Naruto was my neighbor and really good friend, I decided that he deserved to hear this in person.

"Hey Naruto?"

"What's up?"

"Well, you know how my mom's a business women and everything…."

I paused as I saw an instant flicker of understanding flash in his eyes. In a sad voice he said, "Yeah…"

"Well, just two days ago, my mom got moved. We're leaving in about a week."

He was silent for a minute. "Why did this happen all of the sudden?"

I tensed at his sad voice; he and I had been close ever since I moved here. "Naruto, you know that I've moved around a lot before here."

"What about Gaara? You just started going out with him!"

I smiled, "Gaara and I went to the dance as friends. Remember how he turned me down?"

He frowned and said, "What about me. What if some ugly fat guy who can't mow his lawn moves here? That would be shitty…"

I busted out laughing. "Naurto, don't worry about it. I promise you, I won't let some someone like that move there. It'll be some nice family who mows their lawns on a regular basis."

He smiled at me and said on a more serious note, "This sucks. Now who's going to give me rides?"

I playfully hit him on the shoulder and he cracked a smile. "_You _can walk my friend."

"You know what Kira? We've got to do something together that you'll always remember. We'll get a bunch of friends together next weekend and we'll do something."

I smiled at him, "Promise?"

"Duh! So you better pack your stuff up so that you don't have anything holding you back. You're going to be busy all weekend hanging with us."

"Ok then. It's a weekend well planned."

He smiled and got out of the car. "Thanks for the ride Kira."

"No problem." Then he went his separate ways, and I went mine.

The first thing I did when I got home was go to my room. I was exhausted and worn out from dancing. I took off the dress and replaced it with shorts and a T-Shirt. It felt weird to walk on my bare feet after being on high heels all night. But it just added on to the comforting feeling that I felt. My comfort was broken when I heard it.

It was like the sound you get when you swing a pillow into the wall. I paused and listened more closely, waiting to see id more sounds came from Naruto's house. I heard voices, my heart tightened, those voices sounded angry. I tried to ignore it, but it was unnerving as hell. I didn't know what was happening. The angry voices continued and I figured that it was just a small fight. That was until I heard glass break, followed by the sound of Naruto's voice. It was at that point in time when I panicked and picked up the phone.

* * *

Naruto's POV:

I walked through the door, thoughts about Kira and her news running through my head. It really sucked at the randomness and timing of it all. I sighed and turned down the hall that led to my room. I wasn't surprised to find my uncle in my way. This had been happening a lot more lately. It had been less that a week since his last outburst. I looked at him and waited for him to say something.

"W-What shea hell sdo you want?"

I laughed at him. He was drunk as fuck.

He wasted no more talking and surprised me by pushing me against the wall. I hit hard and knew in an instant that this time, there would be an indent. I got up and yelled at him.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't haves no probwems except dat yous my child."

I laughed again. It was so hard to keep a straight face when he was drunk as hell. He slapped me across the face.

I stopped laughing and looked at my uncle. This was getting real old real quick.

"I swear to fucking god, if you touch me one more time you'll regret it!"

"Hehe, and just what are _you_ going to do?"

I smirked, "So you think that the only reason you actually beat me up all those times's was because I'm weak? You're fucking clueless! I felt bad for you. Felt bad that the only way you could make yourself feel better was to beat your nephew! I took pity on you. And after a while it just became routine. Nothing else. I was always in control, how does it feel to find out that you were actually losing all those time you walked away unscathed?"

He glared at me. Then he charged at me, anger written all over his face.

I caught him easily and flung him into the wall. He stood up, completely unaware to the fact that he had smashed the flower vase. I didn't really care either. I only felt satisfied at the look of shock on his face. I decided to be an asshole.

"You never answered my question. How does it feel to be a failure?"

He smiled and said, "I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

I didn't even flinch at those words. "Your opinion doesn't matter to me anymore. Haven't you realized that by now?"

He attacked me again, only this time I was caught by surprise and I hit the ground. He hit me in the face. Before he did it again, I caught his fist and flung him over. I jumped on top of him and hit him again. He easily flung me off of him. Even I had to admit that he was strong.

He pushed me into the wall and I slid down it. My back was killing me. He approached me again. I kicked him in the gut. He reeled back in pain. Instantly recovering he grabbed my foot and pulled me forward. I felt something dig into my back. _Shit, the glass._

I cried out in pain, it was still digging into my back. I kicked at my uncle; my eyesight was blurry from the tears that had gathered because of the pain. I finally landed my foot right in his chest and stumbled back, hitting the couch. And right as he stood up to attack me again, the door sprung open. And standing there with a gun out was a police officer. Two more followed after him. They instantly jumped my father and cuffed him. He struggled but was no match for the cops. I smiled on stood up. The cop that stormed in the door came forward and smiled at me. I walked forward and instantly belted over. I hit my knees in pain. The glass was imbedded in my back. I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard a voice yell out, "Call an ambulance now! This boy has severe wounds to his back." In a lower voice he whispered in my ear, "My name is Kakashi. Don't worry; I'll make sure that this never happens again. He'll be locked up for good."

I smiled and said, "Thanks a lot."

"Don't thank me, thank Kira. She's the one who called."

I smiled and felt my body give out, I had lost a lot of blood. I only remember seeing Kira's face as I was pulled to the ambulance on my stretcher. And my only thoughts were this: _Well, at least now I know that she'll never forget me._

Smiling, I welcomed the blackness that seemed to be calling me forth.

* * *

**AN**: Well there it was. Chapter six. I'm sorry for skipping over the dance part, but I just didn't find it important. Actually that's a lie, I made Twerp come because I was going to have guys using random pick up lines and have a dance off. Along with a million other ideas that a very helpful person by the name of Chocolatelover1015 came up with. But when I tried to write a funny scene, it just didn't sound right. shakes head So I deleted it and wrote what you just read right now.

Anyway, I really don't like InoXNaru, but I was desperate so yeah. And I just want to ask you something, this is something that I've been thinking about from the beginnning. It concerns about whether or not I'm going to add some yaoi to this. Actually, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to. But I'm jsut curious as to who cares or not, so please tell me that you think of that in your reviews

I'm done babbling now : P

xXDeathNoteXx


	7. Who would have guessed?

**Warnings: **Language, slight Yaoi(you'll see. It's not bad at all)

**Disclaim: **I don't own

**AN: **I'm sooo sorry! I haven't updated this in like two whole weeks! That's really bad. I've been busy with softball and school...So I'm sorry for the wait but it's finally here! So I hope that you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter Seven of **Bleed the Dream**

_Who Would Have Guessed??_

I sat on the cold chair; my back was begging to be itched. The stitches were annoying as hell. I listened to the guy in front of me. He went by the name of Kakashi; he was the cop who rescued me.

"When did the abuse start?"

"When he took custody over me."

"You were nine at the time correct?"

"Yes."

"How often do these events occur?"

"At first it was just once in a while, but as time passed on he started drinking and he always hit me more."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, "I don't know. I just didn't want my friends to know I guess."

"I see. Well Naurto, this Friday you're going to have to go to court and confirm that your uncle had been abusing you for a while. And I know this judge, so as long as we get you a good lawyer your uncle will go to prison."

I looked at him, worried. "Um…I don't have a lawyer. Why do I need a lawyer anyway?"

He sighed, "You need a lawyer because he's going to ask your uncle questions." He paused to smile, "And don't worry. I'm _very_ good friends with a lawyer, I'm sure that he'll help you if I ask."

I nodded my head and stood to leave the room. Various people had been asking me these same questions for the past two days, and I was only the victim. I smiled at the thought of the hell my uncle was probably going through.

* * *

I looked at the man in front of me. He wore his brown hair up in a brown ponytail and he smiled a lot. But his most noticeable feature was a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose and under his eyes. 

He offered me his hand, "I go by Iruka. Kakashi told me that you needed a lawyer so here I am."

I shook his hand back, "Nice to meet you Iruka."

He laughed and we just talked about what was going to happen Sunday, the day of the trial. I nodded my head and acted like I was paying attention, but my mind was actually set on Kira. I hadn't talked to her in almost a week, and she was leaving today. The last time I had seen her was when I was on the stretcher. Just great.

**THE NEXT DAY-Trial**

I looked up at the judge; she was around thirty years old and had blond hair. She was really nice and I could see why Kakashi liked her. The trail went as follows:

Iruka, my lawyer, told the outline of my abuse. Then he talked about the most recent one.

Then my uncle was called to the stand, Iruka intergrated him and caught him at his lies. I was amused to say the least.

Then my uncle was told to leave the room and I gave my testimony. I was then asked questions by my father's lawyer, I answered them all truthfully.

Then my uncle was called back into the room and the jury left to go make their verdict.

I took this as a chance to go out and get a cookie from the machines outside. It was delicious.

Then we went back into the courtroom and waited for the judge and jury to come back out.

Judge: "Who in the jury find Sir Uzumaki Jeff guiltily of abusing his nephew, Uzumaki Naruto?"

They all raised their hands. I smiled in triumph and I heard the smashing sound as the hammer hit the desk.

"In this case, I sentence Jeff Uzumaki to twelve months in prison."

I swear, if I could have dropped dead at that moment, I would have. _Fair? Kakashi said she was fair! I've been abused by this asshole for over eight years and he only gets twelve months in prison?!?!_

Noticing the fact that I was seething, Iruka put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Naruto, don't worry about it. Twelve months is a lot more than it seems to me and you. Imagine the same routine and boundaries for twelve whole months."

I glared at him and said, "I don't have to. I've been living like that for over eight years!"

I left Iruka standing there in shock as I stalked out of the courtroom in complete anger. This was ridiculous.

I met Kakashi outside of the courtroom door. I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side.

"Naruto, listen to me. This isn't over yet. We still have to find you foster parents. And if you don't want Iruka mad at you, then you better calm the fuck down and tell him you're sorry."

I just looked at him in dismay, "Foster parents?"

He looked at me, "Yeah…"

"Fuck no! I'm not going to move in with some random person that I don't know. Then the only thing they'll know about me is that I was abused by my uncle! Fuck no! That is not happening no matter what the hell you say!"

"Then move in with me." I turned around in shock to see Iruka standing there with his arms crossed a bored expression on his face.

Kakashi said, "Iruka, are you sure that's a good idea? He's a teenager after all…"

"Yeah, I've always thought it'd be cool to raise a teenage son. They're so amusing."

I blurted out, "What the hell?"

Kakashi turned and looked at me, "Naruto, watch your mouth." Something in his voice told me that he didn't really care at all, but I revolted regardless.

"I'm not in your custody, you can't tell me what to do. I'll talk how ever the fuck I want to talk."

Iruka and Kakashi smiled, Kakashi said, "Naurto, I live with Iruka. I have every right to tell you what you can and cannot say."

I looked at them both in amazement, they were…._gay._

I was moving in with two gay guys. How weird was this?

Iruka smiled and said, "Come on Naruto, let's go get your stuff and then sign the sheets to confirm that you accept the fact that you are going to become our foster child."

In disbelief I followed them out the door.

* * *

Packing all my stuff into boxes took about an hour. Then I had to haul them into the back of Iruka's car. I left all my fathers stuff; they could auction it off like they were going to do to the house. 

Unpacking my stuff into Iruka's basement took about two hours. I had the hardest time deciding where everything was going to go. But eventually I got it done and headed upstairs to see what Iruka and Kakashi were doing.

I was surprised to see that they were both in the kitchen cooking food. They were at the counter peeling potatoes. When I first arrived upstairs, they were playing around by gently bumping into each other. It was kind of cute-scratch that. Two gay guys bumping into each other with me in the same with me and making my dinner was far from cute. It was completely disgusting.

But then why did I find myself smiling as Iruka said, "Dinner will be done in fifteen."

Kakashi put a piece of potato in Iruka's hair and Iruka had a fit. Kakashi laughed and Iruka threw some potatoes at him. Smirking I went into the computer room and logged onto aim. I started to talk to Gaara.

**SubakuNoGaara**: Sup Naruto?

**RamenAllTheWay:** NMU?

**SubakuNoGaara:** NM here either. Just watching TV. How is it with Iruka?

**RamenAllTheWay**: Well, I live with both Iruka and Kakashi….

**SubakuNoGaara**: They're gay?

**RamenAllTheWay**: Yeah

**SubakuNoGaara:** Is it weird?

**RamenAllTheWay**: Not really. Just now they were having a food fight. They're just like best friends. It's hard to see them as lovers at the same time.

**SubakuNoGaara**: Huh, has he talked to you about it?

**RamenAllTheWay:** Gaara, I just moved here today. We have not yet talked about their love life.

**SubakuNoGaara**: IDK. It just seems to me that he'd tell you about it all…

**RamenAllTheWay**: Are you talking about when he turned gay and all that stuff.

**SubakuNoGaara**: Naruto, you don't go gay. But I just figured that you'd have a talk about how he came out and how he knew that Kakashi was it for him.

**RamenAllTheWay:** You don't go gay??

**SubakuNoGaara**: _sighs _No Naruto, it just happens, you can't help it.

**RamenAllTheWay: **Oh. That's weird. How come you know so much?

**SubakuNoGaara**: Why do you know so little?

**RamenAllTheWay**: Hey! That was mean.

**SubakuNoGaara**: …..it was meant to be.

**RamenAllTheWay**: w/e

**RamenAllTheWay**: So anyway, has it ever crossed your mind..?

**SubakuNoGaara**: Are you asking if I think that I'm gay.

**RamenAllTheWay**: …..why else would you know so much?

**SubakuNoGaara**: I'm not going to waste my time explaining something that I know you'll never understand.

**SubakuNoGaara:** So anyway, how is your room?

**RamenAllTheWay:** I have the WHOLE basement to myself.

**SubakuNoGaara:** Dude, we are so practicing at your house. That would be kick ass. Have you told them that you're starting a band?

**RamenAllTheWay:** No….I will eventually I guess,

**SubakuNoGaara**: You should tell then at dinner. You know, to start a conversation. That way we can get started ASAP.

**RamenAllTheWay**: I think I will. But speaking of dinner, I've G2G. So I'll tty tomorrow at school.

**SubakuNoGaara**: See ya.

_**RamenAllTheWay **Has logged off._

* * *

I poked at my fried potatoes as Iruka and Kakashi were devouring their food from across the table. They were hilarious to watch. Amused, I picked up some of the potatoes on my plate and put them into my mouth. They were absolutely delicious and I instantly realized why they were devouring them. I instantly followed suit. Iruka laughed, "I'm glad you're finally eating our food. Isn't it awesome?" 

I laughed, "Yeah, you should make it more often! It rocks."

They both laughed. Changing the subject Iruka asked, "So, do you like your room?"

I smiled and said, "Of course! I still can't believe that you gave me the whole basement to me. It's just awesome!"

Iruka smiled and said, "Well you had a lot of stuff. And when you start doing chores and get the money from the auction you can spend some of it. Then you'll have so much stuff you won't know what to do with!"

I smiled and said, "Actually I only want a computer, a stereo, a TV, and…." I paused to decide how to continue this.

Kakashi said, "Would I be correct in saying that you wanted to set up a band in there?"

I looked up at him in shock. _So much for thinking of how to bring this up. _"Um….kind of. How did you know?"

Kakashi, "While packing your stuff up, I saw your orange guitar…and some lyrics. So I just put two and two together."

Iruka looked shocked, "Are you serious? You really want to start a band?"

"Uhh…yeah."

Iruka smiled, "That's awesome! Who's gonna be in it?"

"Just a couple of my guy friends."

Kakashi smiled, Iruka asked, "Well, you'll have to introduce us to them!"

I smiled and said, "Well, so far, there's only two people in it; Gaara and I. But I'm going to ask Sasuke and Neji. They're pretty cool themselves."

Kakashi, "Well that's awesome. Since tomorrow is Saturday, why don't you have Gaara come over tomorrow?"

I smiled, "I'll ask."

This was absolutely amazing. I couldn't wait to set up my new room. This was going to kick ass.

* * *

AN: See? The yaio wasn't bad at all! Just a small mention of it. And once again sorry for the long space between updates...I'm writing the next chapter and I promise that I'll update it as soon as I'm done with it. So anyway, please Read and Review. It's mcuh appreciated! 


	8. Splattered With Blue

**Warnings: **Yaoi mention, Language

**Disclaim:** Don't own.

**AN**: ….Ok, I'm soooo sorry. I mean I reread the last chapters so I could continue this, and the last chapter sucked. Then I leave you guys for about 3 weeks with no updates. So you guys can kick me or do whatever it is that will make you forgive me. Its just that I have softball, school, friends, chores, family…You know that stuff. But to make up for the long wait after such a bad chapter, I've worked on this one all day….yeah that means I just started it. _Hangs head in shame…. _But anyway, here it is finally. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight of **Bleed the Dream**

_Splattered With Blue_

_

* * *

_

As it turns out, Gaara couldn't come over. And that's ok, because my room was completely plain. I mean the walls were white and I only had a bed and my dresser. So, with Irukas permission, I took some money and Irukas car and drove up to the local Wal-Mart. I planned on getting some paint, preferably blue, and a rug, my floor was wood. And with the money I had left over I planned on getting some posters and other random stuff that seemed necessary.

I walked down the isle of paint, looking for the color that I wanted. I really wanted a dark blue, don't ask. Finally I found it, my future wall color. It was this blue so dark it almost looked black. But it wasn't really black, cause in the light, it had this blue shimmer to it. I can't really explain it, but it kicked ass.

So I put that in my cart and headed over to the carpet section. In that section I found the isle devoted to rugs. Most of them had ugly gay designs that seemed completely pointless to me. But finally I found the perfect rug; it was black with polka dots on it. The colors were red, orange, purple, and blue. It matched my bedspread and my walls. I was so excited to get home. But I wasn't done yet. I mean, I still wanted some posters.

So I walked around the store for another ten minutes, wondering where the hell the posters were located. After what felt like hours of searching, I found them finally. I went through them, there were a lot. I was so happy when I found some from the bands that I liked. I bought some for Angels and Airwaves, As Cities Burn, Brand New, Cartel, Circa Survive, Cute is What we Aim For, Drop Dead Gorgeous, Fall Out Boy, Silverstein, Underoath, Hawthorne Heights, Matchbook Romance, and Making April.

Ok, so I got carried away. But I mean come on, I had the whole basement to myself. I needed some decoration. I put about twenty posters in my cart, with this huge smile on my face. I pushed my cart around, looking for anything else. I grabbed a desk side lamp, a stereo, a alarm clock, and some random books.

And then finally, after about three hours inside Walmart I went to the checkout line. They were all so freaking long! I mean it would take like 20 minutes just to leave. I looked around for the shortest line, my heart jumped when I saw one. I rushed over there, not wanting to lose the spot being presented to me. I smiled and looked up at the number, 1. Oh shit, under that it said, 20 items or less...

I didn't move. I mean come on, who really cares? So I patiently waited in line, oblivious to the people pouring in and out of the store. When it was my turn the cashier looked at me, I smiled. She looked at me cart, then back at me. I smiled and everything but 20 posters up there. I put one up there and said, "There's 20 more in the cart….."

She gave me the WTF look and ran the poster over the checkout thing. Then she did it twenty more times…I almost died. This wasn't necessary of her…The people behind me were glaring at me like this was some really big deal, I just smiled at them nervously. Finally she finished with the posters and checked everything else out, she shot me a look of curiosity when she went to the books. But she was satisfied with the embarrassment she had caused me already. So finally she left me and I made a mental note to never ever do that again. I mean never. No joke. It was horrible.

I was so relieved when I got home. I darted downstairs with my Wal-Mart bags. I just wanted to go into my sanctuary. I smiled and set down all of my things on my bed. I took out the paint, I had nothing else to do so I figured that I would paint them now. I was just about to open the paint when I realized that I didn't have paint brushes or anything else for that matter. Just freaking great. I headed up stairs.

"Iruka!"

I looked around the room, no sign of anyone. "Iruka!!"

Nothing.

"Iruka!"

Finally, I saw his head peep from around the corner. His hair was a mess, I didn't want to know. "Do you have paint rollers and all that stuff."

He looked at me, blinked and then said. "Its…_yawn…_in the gawage…_yawn.."_

"Oh….Thanks. Sorry for waking you."

"S'no probwen."

With that final statement he headed into his room. I headed out to the garage, wondering where in the hell the paint stuff was. It took me about ten minutes to locate the paint supplies. I was on the top shelf, oh fun. I didn't know how to get up there. Then I remembered that this was a garage. I turned around, and climbed on Irukas car. I was almost tall enough now, I leaned over, reaching for it. I was soo close. Just another inch….

I felt my hand touch the box of supplies and my eyes shot open in surprise…I smiled and then

BAM!!!!!!!!!!

I fell. The box came down on top of me.

"God fucking damn it. Fuck! Ugh!!!"

I heard laughing from behind me. I turned around in surprise, "Gaara?"

"Yo. Nice job."

"Whatever! Are you going to help me?"

"Yeah. Sure."

It took about ten minutes to clean up the mess I had made.

"So why are you here anyway? I thought you were busy."

His eyes were avoiding mine, "I was. But we finished up early. So I'm here now."

"That's cool. Incase you didn't notice, I'm about to paint my room."

"Really? That's cool. What color?"

"Dark blue."

"What? That doesn't fit you. I was expecting a warm color like red or orange."

I smiled and shrugged, "I don't know. I just wanted blue. Don't ask. But it'll kick ass."

"I'm sure."

"So are you going to help me paint or what?"

"Duh. I love painting rooms. Its fun."

I looked at him, "Weirdo."

He shot me a playful glare and said, "So show me this brilliant room you keep bragging about."

I smiled and led him downstairs. His expression was one of pure awe.

"Holy freaking crap. You weren't lying, this is huge."

"Duh. I can't wait until we get the band started…"

I smiled and said, "Yeah. It's going to rock."

He smiled and started setting everything up. We moved everything in my room to the left side. Then he got out the paint and containers to put them in. He got out rollers, brushes, tape, and plastic floor covering. I did the floor while he taped windows and the area by the ceiling.

It took about a half an hour. When we were done I looked down at him, "So. You think this is fun?"

He glared at me, "Shut up. This part sucks. Painting is fun, you'll see."

I nodded my head and rolled my eyes.

He poured the paint, took a brush, and started painting up by the tape.

"What are you doing?"

"When we do the rollers, it might hit the ceiling. So you paint part of it by hand so you don't have to bring the rollers close. I can do this part just fine by myself."

"Good. Cause I'd probably ruin it."

I looked at him as he smiled, "So, are you hungry?"

"Sure. What do you have?"

"Uh…I don't know. Why don't we just order pizza?"

"That's cool. Get some drinks do. Wait, do you think they'll care at all?"

"No, not at all."

He shrugged and I headed upstairs to get the phone.

I ordered a large stuffed crust meat lovers from Pizza Hut and a 2 liter of Mountain Dew. They said they'd be here in about 45 minutes. Satisfied with myself I headed downstairs to check on Gaara.

He was done, and sitting there on my bed. Going through my books. I almost dropped dead, but I decided to keep my cool as though nothing was happening. "Gaara, you're done already? Awesome."

"Yeah…When will the pizza be here?"

I looked at him, grateful that he wasn't making a big deal of the books. "Fourty-five minutes."

"Sweet. We can paint this by then."

I smiled and followed Gaara. He grabbed a roller, coated it with paint in the container thing, then set off. I grabbed myself a roller. And did exactly as he did. I walked forward, the plastic under me made cruchy sounds with my footsteps. I just looked at the wall, not sure what to do. I looked at Gaara, he was already done with one part. I took deep breath and raised the roller to the top of the wall. I brought it down.

And spattered paint everywhere.

I felt the thickness of it drip down my face, I was squinting my eyes in fear that it would get into my eyes. I heard Gaaras voice, "What the fuck?"

I opened my eyes to find Gaara glaring at me, he was covered in droplets of paint. I yelled out, "Sorry!"

He just looked at me, his eyes filled with slight amusement. "Oh, I'll get you back later. Don't worry. But first things first, have you ever painted in your life?"

"….Uh….No."

He looked at me, then busted out laughing.

"I guess there's a first time for everything."

The next ten minutes was devoted to Gaara teaching me how to paint. It was actually pretty simple. I just sucked at it. Then when he thought I was ready, he let me paint by myself. I honestly tried. Ok, no joke. And I think I did ok. But Gaara did soo much better than me. When we finished, I looked over at him. "Why the hell are you so much better that me?"

He looked at me, face filled with joy and something else. I'd never seen him so happy and laid back in my life. And in a casual fun voice I he said, "Practice makes perfect."

I smiled and was about to reply when I heard the doorbell ring. I looked at him and said, "The pizza is here!"

He smiled back at me and we went upstairs.

I answered the door, and the delivery boy gave me a look that clearly stated his thoughts. Which were somewhere along the lines of WTF?

But I shrugged it off, I mean I had been getting a lot of those looks today.

I went into the living room to find Gaara on the couch, searching for something to watch. I set the pizza down. "Want some plates?"

"Sure. I'll get them though. You can search for something."

"Fine, they're in the second cabinet top shelf."

"Ok."

I grabbed the remote and hit menu. I then clicked over to movies. I scrolled down the movies. There was Click, Pirates of the Caribbean 2, Rest Stop, and Brokeback Mountain. I looked at the last one puzzled.

"Hey Gaara!"

"Yeah?"

"Whats Brokeback Mountain?"

I heard something drop. My brow furrowed as he replied, "Uh…We are NOT watching that! What else is there?"

"Why not? Whats it about?"

"It…uh…Just no. Ask Iruka or Kakshi later. I'm sure they've seen it. But we are NOT watching it! What else is there?"

"Ugh! Fine. Theres Click, Rest Stop, and Pirates of the Caribbean 2."

"Uh….Click is sad, Rest Stop is kind of scary I've heard, and the Caribbean movie is cool but I've seen it to many times."

"Ok. So either Click or Rest Stop….."

He didn't reply.

"How about Click then, Adam Sandler is pretty funny."

"Fine. Your choice."

"Ok."

In no less that ten minutes we were sitting on the couch, eating our pizza, watching Click.

We laughed at some parts. But towards the end we were silent. The only sound were the tears of the daughter as she cried. I was silent, and my hands were shaking. And I'll admit it, if I was alone I probably would have cried. But right now I was with Gaara, I could not cry. Nope. So I stuck it out until the end of the movie. And right when the credits came on the door opened and Kakashi walked in.

"Hey! What are you watching?"

"Click."

"Click? What a chick flick."

I laughed but secretly felt like a dork. "Gaara, this is Kakashi. Kakashi, this it Gaara."

Kakashi smiled and said, "So did you guys have fun? You're both covered in paint…"

Gaara replied, "Yeah, Naruto painted his room. Well actually I painted it, Naurto kinda sucks."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Shut up. We have pizza left over if you want some."

"No thanks. Do you need a ride home Gaara?"

I looked at Naruto and he nodded, "Sure."

He smiled, "Lets go then. Hey Naruto. While I'm gone wake up Iruka!"

I laughed, "No problem."

I heard the door close shut and walked into Irukas room. He was sprawled on the bed.

"Iruka! Wake up."

I only head muffled words as he just continued to lay there.

I shook him, "Come on! Wake up! It's already night time."

More muffled words.

"Iruka! Get up!"

"Go away…" Finally I was able to understand him. Though barely.

"Iruka! If you don't get up right now then Kakashi will come home and he'll have to wake you up."

He shot up, "Kakashi's home?"

I smirked, "He was. But he dropped Gaara off. And if you don't get up now then you'll regret it."

He groaned and got up, "Fine, fine. I'm up."

I smirked and left him alone. I went downstairs and laid on my bed. The scent of fresh paint surrounded me. I took a deep breath, the day was finally over. And it was an awesome day, Gaara was definitely my best friend. I laughed silently as I remembered his face after I slung paint on him. It was pretty cute. And then the way be looked and sounded when he said practice makes perfect. I smiled as his face flashed through my mind again. Then I remembered the book he was looking out, I grabbed it off the night stand and looked at it. I don't know what possessed my to buy it, but I figured that I might as well read it. I mean, I was currently living with two gay guys, I could at least learn where they were coming from. With that last thought, I started reading the book.

It was called Rainbow High.

* * *

AN: Ok, well there you go. Sorry about the boringness of this chapter. But it had to be done, it'll pick up soon, I promise. I swear to you that the next chapter will come soon. So please review and tell me what you thought. 

Till Next Time,

xXDeath-NoteXx


	9. For The Broken Ones

Disclaim: Do Not Own.

Warnings: Yaoi Mention, Mild Violence, Underage Alcohol Usage.

Chapter Nine of **Bleed the Dream**

_For the Broken Ones _

I looked at the ceiling, nothing made sense anymore. I had completed my room over a month ago, and Gaara and I had hung out numerous times.. We were thinking about when we would ask Neji and Sasuke if they wanted to join... I already knew that neither of them could play the guitar.. So they would be vocalist.. Neji being the 'softcore' and Sasuke being the 'screamer..' Gaara agreed. He and I couldn't sing worth shit, I could only play the guitar and he could only play the drums..

Though something didn't feel right.. I'm not sure what it was.. I'd been rid of my uncle for over two months... Iruka and Kakashi were kind to me and I finally had a small understanding of their relationship.. I had great friends again.. But still.. Something was missing. I sighed.. I couldn't place what it was. For the last week I had been kinda distant, trying to place that feeling.. I couldn't.. I frowned.. I rolled over and picked up the phone.

I dialed the familiar number, "Gaara there?"

I pulled the phone away as Temari screemed into the phone, yelling for Gaara. In a few seconds Gaara picked up the phone. "What's up Naruto?"

"Not shit, what are you doing?"

"Listening to Temari and Kankuro argue.."

I laughed, "Over what?"

"They don't want to leave me home by myself so they're arguing over who gets to stay with me."

I smiled, "Well. I have an idea. How about you come here?"

"For a whole weekend? Get real."

I frowned, "Come on! Iruka and Kakashi like you! So it's no big deal! And you know my room is huge! So it's not like we don't have the room!"

He sighed, "Whatever, I'll ask. Hold on."

I held the phone away as he yelled for Temari. I heard him relay the message. There was a pause. Then Temari squealed.. I heard Gaara laugh. I held the phone back to my ear..

"Well.. she didn't seem to care to much. So I guess it's a go if Iruka and Kakashi don't mind."

I smiled, "I'm sure they won't. I'll ask though."

The next morning, around 8 or so, Temari dropped Gaara off and left to go where-ever it was for the weekend. Kankuro had already left the night he knew he wouldn't have to stay with Gaara. Even though on the phone he acted like he didn't want to I could tell that he wasn't disapointed. It would be a fun weeked.

He knew the way downstairs so as I made breakfast he went down and put all of his stuff in my room. He would sleep on the couch. (I found it a while after I painted my room, it was in this creepy looking room next to mine. Though the couch was actually quite nifty.)

I made scramebled eggs with cheese, and then poured bowls of cereal. Froot Loops.

By the time I had set everything out he had come back upstairs, "Iruka and Kakashi gone?"

I nodded my head, "Iruka had work.. He's been hectic lately.. Kakashi is.. I think he's at work to.. It's been kinda busy at the station.. not sure why.. huh..." 

Gaara laughed and sat down at the table. "Wow. Whole house to our selves.. What shall we do...?"

I ate my eggs and smiled at him. "Eat first Gaara, think later."

He smiled and finished off his eggs. Then ate his cereal.

In fifteen minutes we were downstairs in my room playing Guitar Hero 3 on the PS2.

I was playing on medium and kept messing up, I was getting kinda angry.. "This sucks. I play Guitar in real life and I can't play a simple video game.. Screw this."

I threw down the stupid plastic guitar and went to grab my real guitar. I pugged it into the amp and started playing the song I had just failed. I did alot better on the real guitar. Gaara only watched my with amused eyes. After I had vented myself, and proved myself all in one, I sat back down on the couch with a smirk.

Gaara smiled and picked up the guitar and put in on expert, he got a ninety four percent on the song that I had failed on easy. I stared in amazement. Then rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Guitar Hero sucks anyway.

He started laughing. I glared and took the pillow next to me and threw it at him.

He returned the smile and pulled out a deck of cards. I stared in amusement.. He pulled them out and threw them around the room. The held up his hand and counted to five, at five we dived to the ground. He hid behind the couch. I hid behind the bed. Collecting as many cards as I could. Once I had all the ones in my area, which was like ten, I jumped out at attack to him. I looked around, then out of no where he dived from behind the couch and launched a card at me. It hit me square in the forehead. He busted out laughing, but in return I pelted him with three more and hid behind the couch, a small smile on my face.

He beat me twice at the game. He was very sly.. and sneeky...

After that we were sitting on the couch, we were laughing, comparing our bruises. I had the one on my forhead, he had one on his collarbone.. I had bad aim.. There were other various ones all over my body, he had like ten at the most. While I had like fifty. It was quite a viscious game, quite deadly.

Then my phone rang.. I should have ignored it..

"Hey Sasuke what's up?"

"Not shit, what are you doing?"

I laughed, "Gaara is staying over and he pwned me at the card came."

He laughed, "What does Kakashi think of that?"

I smirked, "They're not home! Work.. and they've been held back lately so they probably won't be over for a while..Haha. Whole house to myself."

"Is that so? Perhaps we should party in the celebration."

I smirked, "Celebration of what..?"

"Your birthday is in a week retard! This will be pre-recognition of your birthday! Since it's improper to do it on your birthday.. why not the week before?!"

My eyes glazed over, shit.. my birthday.. I frowned.. "Why the hell do you know when my birthday is... No one knows..."

I heard him laugh, "Kakashi told me!"

I frowned, "Haha fine.. Have fun getting the drinks.. And not too many people.. No girls.. "

I heard him sigh, "Fine.. Neji.. and well.. hmm.. Shikamaru..,.And then Itachi is bying the drinks,.So he might want to come..."

"Itachi's 21?"

"Hehe, No. but would you turn him down?"

I laughed, "No. He looks intimidating.."

"I know! Its kinda funny.. So yeah.. I'll be there in like half an hour with everyone... Sound good?"

"Hell yeah. You guys have to be quiet though... They'll be pissed otherwise..."

"No problem.. See you then!"

I shut my phone, sighed, and then turned to Gaara. "Partytime?"

I nodded my head.. "Neji, Shikimaru and Sasuke..."

"Kakashi and Iruka aren't going to like this.."

"I know... and if worse comes to worse we could act like we're just having a gay orgy.. They would walk out with no questions."

He laughed. "That'd be hard to explain come morning when they ask.."

I laughed, "Ok, then we all pass out when they walk in?"

He smiled, "Or you could just call and ask...Instead of hiding it from them.."

I frowned, "No.. they told them my birthday. They should have known better. So this is my payment for that. Five wasted teenagers."

He frowned, all humour gone. "Tell me something.. Why is your birthday such a big deal..."

I froze, someone was bound to ask. I shouldn't be surprised.. I thought of lying.. Instead I looked at him... "You know you're my best friend, right?"

He smiled, "And you know you can tell me anything right?"

I nodded my head, my mind already decided. "What do you know of my life before you moved here?"

"Just that you lived with your uncle.. No one knows what happened to your parents.."

He looked to meet my eyes, I looked down at the ground and leaned against the cushion, folding my arms on my lap.

"Well..The reason I hate my birthday is the reason for a lot of negative things in my life.. Like the fact that I had to live with an uncle who hated me..."

I paused, not completely sure if I was going to continue.. Gaara sat there, face showing that he understood. I smiled sadly, "When I was born.. My mother died.."

He froze. I ignored it and continued, "I was the first child.. They had been lovers since high school. My mother was so excited for me.. But her body was too fragile for birth.. So she died.. My father hated me.. He tried to kill me since I killed the one person he had ever loved...The nurses stopped him. I went into foster care fare awhile because no one wanted me.. They all hated me because my mother was a beautiful and sweet women...They didn't think that me living while she died was fair.. So they hated me and wouldn't accept me. .A week after my mothers funeral, my father commited suicide. A week after that my uncle, my mothers older brother, said that he would take me into his care. He said he would because my mother wanted me so bad.. And that he refused to let me live a life that my mother wouldn't have wanted.. Of course that wasn't true. But they unknowingly left me in his care.. As I grew older I started to look more and more like my mother.. So he hated me all the more. When I was 'old enough' he started taking his anger out on me. The family outcasted him cause he took me in.. So all he had to live for was revenge..The rest you know.."

He nodded his head. "So.. you say you hate your birthday.. But do you really hate yourself...?"

I smiled, "I'm the death that captured my parents. I'm the revenge that enfolds my uncle. I'm the hatred keeping my family cold. Of course I did..Who wouldn't..?"

He nodded his head. "...Is that hatred of yourself still there.."

I shrugged, "I guess.. I can't really not blame myself.. Nothing could have prevented her death.. Except my birth.. So that's why I hate my birthday.."

"Makes sense.. Why haven't you ever told me this..?"

"I don't know.. It always seemed easier to brush it off.. You were the first know about my uncle.."

"You could have told me.."

"I held back for the same reasons you did.."

"Cause you thought no one cared..?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure.. I suppose the answer is somewhat complicated.."

He nodded his head. I looked at him, "Are you going to tell me why your dad hates you...?"

He smiled, then the door rang. He sprang up. "Gotta go! They're here!"

I laughed, "No fair!"

I gaped at all the alcohol sitting on my table. "How are we going to drink all of this?!'

Sasuke laughed, "Drink now, qestions later."

He pulled out five glasses and filled them up.

"Nice place Naurto!" I looked over at Neji and laughed.

"I know, whole basement is mine. Pretty sweet."

"You paint it recently?"

I laughed, "Uhh.. Gaara painted it. I suck at painting Shikamaru. Drr. "

He laughed and turned to Sasuke. Who was holding a glass to him. Shikamaru smiled and took it. I took mine and sat on the couch next to Gaara, who was eyeing his suspiciously. Sasuke raised his glass up in the air, "Happy pre-sixteenth Naruto."

I 'smiled' and emtied my glass. The night had begun.

**3 Hours Later. **

Shikimaru had passed out a little after we started doing shots. He didn't drink often. Neji was completely out of it, laughing at seemingly nothing. He was gibbering to himself though... Pretty amusing actually. Sasuke was pretty much out of it too. He was being stupid and talking about the stupidest things. Gaaras cheeks were flushed and he was laughing at Sasuke. I was looking around the room, laughing at Neji who was laughing at nothing, and at Shikimaru who was completely out of it, drool running down his face.

"Hehe.. someone needs to move him!!" I said in a extremely hyper voice.

Gaara and Sasuke both stood up at the same time, looked at each other, then laughed. I stood up on the couch, "DUAL!!"

Gaara smiled and then jumped off the couch to the chair where Sasuke was seated. Sasuke jumped off of it and hit the gorund. Tears were swelling in his eyes as he rolled around laughing. Gaara started laughing too and his legs seemed to give out and he fell onto my table. Since he hit the edge of it, the table flipped over and landed on him. Sasuke and I busted out laughing as Gaara tried to stand up. His legs seemed completely useless as he continued to fall over and over again.

Sasuke walked forward and placed his foot on Gaara's back, dramatically he exclaimed, "I Sasuke Uchiha, have beaten Garra in a dual to the death."

I busted out laughing, "Dude! The table beat Gaara, you just laughed the whole time!!"

Sasuke started laughing and Gaara just laid there. Completely immobile. If I could have stopped laughing I think I might have been concerned.

Sasuke, still laughing, walked over to the passed out Shikamaru, who laid on the ground. Neji seemed to have passed out from laughing too hard.. I giggled.

As Sasuke dealt with Shikamaru, I walked, well actually kinda walked, over to where Gaara laid.

In a high pitched, somewhat southern accent I said, "Gaara? Yous awake?"

He rolled over with a huge grin on his face, and in the same voice he replied, 'I sure is!"

I started laughing, "Did you know that you're bleeding?!"

His eyes got really wide and he jumped up, "Where?!"

I busted out laughing and pointed as his head, there was a small trickle of blood coming from his hairline.

He brought his hand up to it, as if to wipe away the blood. I stopped him, "NOO!! Don't touch it! Thats grrooosss! Come on to the bathroom and I'll clean it off for you!!"

He looked at me and started laughing. Together we walked to the bathroom to clean off his face.

The stairs creaked as we made our way up them, I hit Gaara on the leg, "Gosh Gaara, wake up the whole neighborhood why don't you?!"

He started to giggle and I couldn't help but laugh along with him. I opened the door that opened up to the upstairs and looked around cautiously, though after a couple of yager bombs and shots of captain my idea of caution was a little messed up. I walked forward and Gaara crept behind me silently. It was really hard not to laugh, the whole time we acted like secret ninja on a mission. Yet the whole time we were just going to the bathroom.

I think that it took us a whole fifteen minutes to get to the bathroom. I sat down on the tub edge and watched as Gaara wiped his face off. His expression was completely tranquil. I laughed at him.. Then fell into the tub. I sat there for a moment, trying to realize what had just happened, then I busted out laughing. Gaara put the rag on the egde of the sink and got out a new one.

I closed my eyes. I listened to the water running, I was smiling.. Though I'm not exactly sure why..

Then what felt like 2 seconds later, I felt something cold on my forehead. I felt the cold water from the rag run down my face. I instantly felt calm, I looked over at Gaara, who was sitting next to me with a small smile on his face.

"You should see yourself right now.."

I laughed, "Says ye who lost to the-"

My head spun. My stomach dropped. I felt sick.

_Gaara Point Of View_

I smiled and pressed the cloth against Naruto's head firmly, the remaining water trickled down his face. "Deep breaths."

He nodded his head and breathed in and out deeply.. The sick feeling he seemed to have had a moment ago was replaced with a lighheadedness. He suddenly looked tired. He looked over at me... His eyes had lost that glazed look..

"So you never told me.. Why isn't you dad fond of you?"

"We'll talk tomorrow, you don't look so good.."

He smiled wearily, "I'm fine.. "

I watched him as he slowly fell asleep. For someone who was just laughing and could barely walk, straight, he looked pretty peaceful.

I smiled and took the cloth off of his head. I got up and re-soaked it with cold water, taking a minute to wash my own face. I felt clearminded and somewhat awake. I guess it was a result of hitting my head..

I sat back down in the tub by Naruto, and placed the towel back on his head. He didn't even move. But this would lessen his hangover come morning.

I looked at him with somewhat sad eyes, "So you wanna know about my parents.. This is something that I most likely won't ever tell you when you're awake.. I'd hate to see your reaction.."

I sighed.. "Well.. ":

_I crept forward silently, listening to the sounds coming from the other room. It had been like this for a while. I was sick of it. The same thing every single day.. My father was a drunk.. He didn't like his life. He took it out on my mom.. I never understood why.. My mother was beautiful.. But everyday I had to see her beautiful face flawed by the bruises that covered it. Temari stayed in her room and cried as this happened.. She was only twelve.. She didn't know what to do.. Kankuro, who was almost eleven, sat in his room, clouding out the violence with music, ignoring what was happening.. His eyes blank.. I know this because I turned to them that night.. Hoping that they would stop me.._

_They didn't.. They were to lost in everything.. To sad to move.._

_Which only deepened my hate and desire to end it all. _

_I shook off the memories of just moments ago, I didn't need to think of anything else at the moment. I felt the cool metal object in my hands.. My hand rested close to the trigger.. The safety was off and all I had to do was squeeze the trigger.. This would be the end of my father. He would no longer hurt my mom.. Not ever again. _

_I peered through the door. _

_My mom was backed against the cabinets, tears flowing down her bruised cheeks. I shoved the door open. My father continued to hit my mother... None of them noticed me. I pointed the gun upwards and shot it twice. My father threw my mom to the ground and turned towards me. I aimed the gun at his leg. _

_"I swear if you lay one more hand on her I'll take your leg off."_

_His eyes were humourous, I pulled the trigger._

_As the bullet penetrated his thigh, the humour in his eyes died out. He hit the ground, blood dripping from the wound. My mother was trying to stand.. But the fact that he had previoulsy broken her ribs made that quite hard. My father stood up again, his face pale and his leg bloody._

_"Son.. Give me that gun..."_

_I cocked the gun and pointed it at him, "I'm not your fucking son."_

_This time the bullet clipped his arm. My mothers was weeping on the ground, I hated him for this. It was all his fault.. If not for him.. We would have been happy. I heard Temari screaming in the other room. Kakuro was rapidly talking about calling the police.. I didn't have much time._

_My father looked scared now.. I cocked the gun.._

_"When you were hitting mom.. do you think she felt the same way you do know.. completely helpless... You know that no one will save you.. Your life is over dad.. How does that feel?"_

_He looked towards the door._

_I shot him in the right shoulder.. Both his arms were wounded now.. _

_"Don't give yourself false hope. You can't escape this..Your death is inevitable.."_

_He smiled, "Look at your mother.. She's crying. You're hurting her.. You don't know what you are going Gaara.."_

_I smiled, "I know what I'm doing. Don't doubt that. Ever. Mother used to love you. You are killing her now though.. You hurt her.. You have to die.. "_

_My hand was shaking. Why?_

_"Son.. Gaara.. Listen to me.. "_

_I raised the gun, closed my eyes, and pulled the trigger._

_I was interferred as I pulled the trigger. It shot out twice. The first hit my father in the stomach.. Sending him to his knees.. The second went through the face of my beautiful mother.._

_I watched in terror as she splattered against the wall. My expression died and I watched as the cops went and checked on the people wounded._

_Quickly I cocked the gun, and raised it to my own head. With tearful eyes I pulled the trigger._

_It came up blank. The bullets were gone.. _

_I banged the gun on the ground and sobs escpaed from my lips.. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. No, No, No, No, No.._

_Suddenly I was forced to the ground and the empty gun was taken from me. _

_I was escorted to the police car, surrounded by cops, ambulences, and the curious neighbors. The only people I saw.. Were Temari and Kankuro, terror written all over their faces.._

_I looked down, blood covered my body. I looked forward. Only seeing the last moment my mother was breathing. Remembering how the gun was empty.. Regretting that I was alive.._

.."I spent the next seven years in prison.. For the involuntary murder of my mother.. And the intent on killing my father..Then I spent six months in a 'crazy school' where they 'helped' me with my problems.. So you see.. When I said that I came from my aunts house last year.. It was a lie... If I said that it was a good thing that the gun was empty.. that would be a lie.. Though a greater lie would be to say that I still didn't wish for it to happen everyday of my life.. I see the way Temari and Kankuro look at me... I know what they think.. But still they help me.. They saved me from my father.. I don't know why.. Maybe because they're scared.. I'm not sure.."

I smiled and unconsiously ran my hand along the cut wounds on my arms.. "Ever since I left the Ward my father had done to me what he did to my mother..Last time he had the intention of killing me.. He failed.. Bastard... So.. that's why my father hates me.. Cause I killed the women he 'loved'.. and he beat everyday.. I caused him to lose his job.. To lose control of his arms and leg for a month. He has kidney problems due to the shot in his stomach.. And he hates me for it.. So yeah.. there's my story.."

I looked forward, vision blurry from the tears that fell down my cheek. "I was only eight years old.. And I killed my mother... The person I was trying to save.. No one loves me Naruto.. No one cares.. No one knows me.. And if they did... They wouldn't talk to me... They wouldn't accept me.. So I'm sorry... But the next time that you ask me this... I'm going to lie.. Tell you that my father was just a drunk.. I don't want you to hate me Naruto.. I can't have that.. You're special to me.. You're the only reason why I haven't turned the gun on myself.. Seeing you happy makes me happy.. So please don't ever leave me.. Please don't Naruto.. Cause I think that I love you..."

I closed my eyes and let the tears fall down my cheeks... I looked over at Naruto, he was still completely out of it. I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek, "Goodnight, Naruto.."

I heard him sigh.. His face turned into my touch and his eyes half opened. My eyes widened..

In the softest voice ever he said, "Night Gaara.."

I wathced as he fell back asleep. I felt my heart beating through my chest. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. Fuck.

I welcomed the darkness. Hoping that come morning the person next to me would still be by my side willingly.


	10. Captured Souls

Chapter Ten of **Bleed The Dream**

_Captured Souls_

Naurto POV

I squinted my eyes, trying to see past the light pouring in through my windows.. My brow furrowed..The last thing I remember was climbing up the stairs so I could clean Gaara's face off. I'm not sure what happened after that.. I looked around, my eyes had finally grown used to the light, and realized that I was alone.. I sat up in shock. No one was in here...

I climbed out of bed, my head spun and I felt really dizzy.

I shook it off and headed upstairs.. I looked into the kitched, Kakashi was sitting there..

He didn't even look up at me, "You are in a shitload of trouble, you realize that correct?"

My heart fell, "Yes. Where is everyone.. ?"

He looked up at me, "Gaara took everyone home last night.."

I nodded my head, "Where is he now?"

"He's in the living room on the couch. Did something happen last night.. He didn't talk much.."

"You talked to him?"

He shrugged, "When I came home you were on his back, he was carrying you downstairs to your bed. I took you from him and told him to sit on the couch, that I wanted to talk to him."

"All he said was 'Sorry'. 'Pre-party... Naruto'. He didn't seem happy. Which is why I'm asking, did something happen?"

I looked down at the ground, trying to think. "I'm not sure Kakashi..."

"Where is Iruka?"

Kakashi looked at me, his eyes blank. "He's in his room."

I turned to walk away, "Stop."

I hesitated, and turned to him, "Yes...?"

"Get Iruka, and come back here. We need to talk."

I nodded my head, and turned away. My head was hung in shame, I had known that they would have been disapointed, but I didn't know it would feel like this.

I sighed and opened the door. Iruka was up, sitting at the egde of the bed. A blank look on his face. I felt my heart fall. My eyes got hazy, I felt like crying. I would rather be killed than have to see the disapointment dwelling in his eyes. He didn't even look up at me..

"Iruka..."

"Yes, Naurto?"

I flinched at the resentment in his eyes, "Kakashi said to come and get you.. He wants to talk."

He nodded, "I know. Go check on Gaara and I will talk to him alone first. I'll get you when we're ready."

I nodded my head, "Alright, i won't interupt."

He nodded and stood up, "Please tell me I can trust you with that much Nartuo..."

I looked down, depression written all over my face. Nothing else was said as he walked out of the room.

In a few seconds I left the room and walked to the living room where he was located.

He was laying on his back, eyes towards the ceiling.

"Gaara...?"

He didn't look at me either, "Yeah Naruto."

I frowned and walked forward, I sat in front of him. Back against the couch. I rested my head against my knees.

I said in a soft voice, "Is what I did so bad that even you won't talk to me.. They won't even look me in the eyes Gaara.. I didn't think it was such a big deal.."

"It's not about that Naruto.. You went behind their backs. That's all. They trusted that you would come to them with everything.. You didn't.. You hurt their feelings.. That's all.."

I felt my eyes water-up, "I trust them more than anything else.. "

"Actions speak louder than words Naruto..."

I nodded my head, "I know. I fucked up this time didn't I?"

I heard him sigh, "If you really are sorry, then they will forgive you."

"Do you forgive me?"

I heard him laugh, "I was never angry Naruto.."

"Kakashi said you looked uhahppy last night.. Like something was wrong.."

I felt his shrug, "It has nothing to do the party. So don't worry about it! Okay?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah.. You gonna tell me what was wrong?"

His voice was somewhat blank, "I think I've said and done enough for one weekend Naruto.."

I frowned, "What does that mean Gaara?"

He laughed, "Nothing Naurto. Nothing at all."

I laughed somewhat, "Whatever Gaara.. Thanks for everything by the way.."

"For what? "

"Last Night.. You took them home. You made sure I was ok... You almost carried me to my bed.. I don't know where I was before that.. But yeah. haha..."

"Well.. I fell asleep before any of that.. Then when I woke up at like two, I felt wide awake so I decide to take everyone home.. I'm sneaky, so Kakashi and Iruka didn't know anyone was even there.. Then when I got back, I was going to move you from the bathroom, but Kakashi met me halfway, so he might not know others were here.. I'm not sure.."

I smiled, "I fell asleep in the bathroom?"

He nodded, "Yeah, you forget?"

I smiled, "I guess so.. The last thing I remember is walking up the stairs to the bathroom.."

"Morning Gaara. Can I borrow Naruto for a little bit?"

I looked over at Iruka, Gaara replied.

"No problem Iruka." He smiled.

I sat up and walked out of the room.

Kakashi was still sitting in the same place. His eyes were blank.

Iruka eyes were glazed in something else.. Though I'm not sure what it was..

I sat on the opposite side of them. Eyes downcasted..

"Naruto.. We have two things we want to talk about..."

I nodded my head. "Alright.."

Kakashi sat there silent..

Iruka asked, "Explain yourself..."

I nodded my head, and told him everything preceding the phone call. Then the phone call.. Then stopped after that..

"There were more people here besides you and Gaara?"

I nodded my head, "yeah.."

Kakashi still wouldn't look at me. Iruka sighed, "Alright.. Why the fuck didn't you tell Sasuke no?!"

I looked down, "I'm not sure really... I really just wanted to hang out with Gaara.. But Sasuke seemed pretty enthused about it.. And I was kinda feeling rebelious since you told Sasuke my birthday.. I'm not fond of my birthday.."

Kakashi looked at me finally. His eyes were somewhat angry. "That doesn't explain why you didn't call us and ask." His voice was cold.

"You went behind our backs Naruto.."

I nodded... "I know.. At the time I didn't really thing about it.. It just happened.. I didn't think we'd get all-out drunk..."

Iruka sounded angry, "It doesn't matter if you got all out drunk.. Or a little buzz.. What matters the most is you invited three other people over. Got them wasted, destroyed your room, and you didn't even think to call us and infrom us that anyone was even coming over. You kept us in the dark Naruto. You didn't keep us informed. Theres no excuse for that. Is there some reason why you think you can't confide in us? You know we let you make your own decisions, just as long as you keep us informed, so we can be there incase something happens."

I nodded my head. "I-"

"Stop nodding your fucking head Naruto. It doesn't matter what you have to say.. Words don't mean shit right now. How are we supposed to trust you? I mean come on! This is fucking ridiculous. What if one of you guys had gotten hurt. What if you left the house or something. Went for a drive and got into a car crash. What do you think would have happened?"

I looked at Kakashi, fear and sadness consuming me. "I wouldn't have let anyone get hurt. They are my friends. We wouldn't have left the house. You should know me better than that Kakashi.."

His eyes died instantly, "Alcohol numbs your senses. You laughed when Gaara fell off of the table..He was bleeding and you were laughing.. He was hurt Naruto."

I looked up in shock, "You know about the table...?"

"Gaara talked a little.. His head was still red, and the blood was still there.. He's lucky he didn't have a concussion.. Where were you then?"

"We were downstairs.. They were dueling over who got to put Shikamaru in the bed.. That's all.. I took him upstairs to wipe the blood away.."

"We know.. Gaara told us. And you let him sleep. Why didn't you call us then? I mean he was bleeding.. Of all points in time to call us that seems as though a good time.."

"I wasn't thinking.. I thought I could handle it... It was just a little cut.."

"Whatever Naruto. I'm done talking to you about this. It seems as though we were in the wrong, you don't need us. You can handle it all by yourself. No reason so keep us informed in your life. Doesn't matter if we were worried about you. Doesn't matter if you could have unjured yourself or someone else. Fuck it, doens't matter. We are nothing but an escape of your old life and a house where you can get wasted."

I looked at them shocked, my eyes filled with tears. Fuck pride, fuck reason.

I stood up in my chair. Hands clenched. "Ok. I fucking get it ok? I did wrong. I went behind your backs and did something completely unreasonable. I know that alright? No one is hurt, and no one would have been hurt. The worse thing that happened was the cut on Gaaras head. Anything worse and I would have called you. Alright? I wouldn't have let something bad happen without informing you. And you know fucking what? If you really think that all you are to me is an escape then fuck this. Fuck it. You guys mean a hell of a lot more to me that that. I don't want to be anywhere else but here. You guys are the best fucking people I know and I feel bad for those who dont' even know you. So don't pull that shit on me. If that's what you think then I swear I'll go downstairs, pack my stuff, and I'm fucking out of here."

They looked at me. Irukas eyes were sad and his face was clenched in sadness.. Kakashi looked at me, "Nothing you said matters Naruto.."

Iruka looked up, tears running down his face. "You're uncle got out on bail last night."

"You're going to live with your Grandma, Naruto..In two weeks time.."


	11. Silent Vows Meet Hell

Chapter Eleven of **Bleed the Dream**

_Silent Vows Meet Hell_

I sat in my room, tears falling down my face. I couldn't believe this was happening. I couldn't believe it. As soon as Iruka told me, tears fell down his face. Kakashi had adverted his eyes, to hide the fact that his were swelling with tears also.. I had stood there for a moment, transfixed, grasping what must have happened..I left the room instantly..

And that left me here.. Where I was now.. Shaking uncontorllably.. Sadness consuming me. I didn't want to go back. I was happy. Why the fuck was this happening. Why god-damnit why?

I curled myself into a little ball, shaking uncontrollably. Tears streamed down my face.

I felt someone wrap their arms me. I looked up through my tear filled eyes, "Gaara...?"

"Shhh.. It'll be fine ok.. Tell me what happened.. This all can't be from last night.. What's going on Naruto.."

I looked up at him, tears forming again. I sat there, and he comforted me.. When I had finally calmed down, he moved away from me and sat facing me. I leaned against the arm of the couch.. Thinking of how to start. I was still shaking.. My eyes burned..

I looked at him. "You know how I told you that Iruka had been working more lately.."

He nodded his head. I continued, "Well. They were fighting in court..."

His eyes were shocked, "Why didn't they tell you?"

"They didn't want me to know..."

His eyes narrowed.. His voice was low.. "Why Naruto.."

"Cause it was over me.. "

He looked at me confused.. My eyes swelled with tears again...

I looked down, "My uncle got out on bail. My family bailed him out.."

"I thought your family hated you.. and you're uncle.. That was where part of his anger came from.."

"It was.. But the papers reported that he had abused me.. He wasn't doing the family wrong by adopting me.. He was doing them a favor.. Making me pay for what I did do my mother.. He's now a saint in my family.. So they bailed him..."

He nodded, his eyes were infuriated.. "That's fucking ridiculous.. How can they bail him so quick.. It's been less than three months.."

I looked at him, "I dont' come from a poor family. My mother was very successful. As was my grandmother..They can afford whatever they want.."

He sighed, "Well.. Theres no way you will ever go into his custody again.. So atleast your ok there.."

I laughed angrily, "Right.."

He looked at me, "Your uncle got custody of you again?!"

I looked at him, "My grandma requested that I live with her. That she becomes my guardian. My mothers mom.."

His eyes widened, "She doesn't like you... She wouldn't take custody of you..."

I smiled, tears falling down my face.. "Exactly.."

"Shit. You think she wants to do what your uncle did?"

I smiled, "Fuck no.. She's too old. They bailed him remember?"

His eyes widened, "No.. there's no way that will happen. You have to live with her. That's not possible.."

I smiled, "My grandmother owns multiple properties. I'll be living at their guest house. Which is right next door to her house.."

"The guest house..."

"My grandma hates me.. She wouldn't give me a house to myself.. So I guess she's also housing my uncle there.. Which is her way of showing her support."

His eyes filled with hatred, "Fuck that. You are not moving back in there."

I laughed, "Do you think Kakashi and Iruka sat by and let this happen? Fuck no.. No one would listen to them.. My grandma said she didn't like the idea that I was living with two 'fags.' And as my family, she should have first choice on where I was raised."

"But she's the person who bailed out your dad!"

"No.. my whole family contributed to that.. my aunt bailed him out.. My mothers sister.."

"How long Naruto.."

"Two weeks. Fourteen fucking days Gaara.. Fourteen.. That's all I have left with them.. That's it.."

"Two weeks.."

"Yeah.. That's it.. How fucked up is that.."

I looked at the ceiling, I felt the tears pouring down my face..

I felt Gaara move. I watched him bring a hand up and he wiped my tears away. His eyes looked into my own.

"Naruto.. Please don't cry.."

His voice was soft, I felt my voice give as I spoke, "What am I going to do Gaara.. I can't go back.. He'll tear me apart.. I can't fight against him.."

"Yes you can.."

"Back then.. I could see the hatred in his eyes.. It reminded me of what I did wrong.. He hates my very existence.. I killed my mother.. He reminds me of that with every punch.. How can I fight against that...?"

"It's not your fault.."

I looked at him, "I know.. but the pain he feels..."

"It's not your fault."

I nodded my head... "Then why does it hurt so much.. why do I hate myself..."

"It hurts because of your father.. He can't except the fact that your mother died... That's all.. He has to pin the pain on someone else.. To make it easier for him.. Which in no circumstances can that be justified... "

I sighed and wiped the tears away. "This fucking sucks Gaara.. I don't want to leave Kakashi and Iruka.. They're everything to me right now.."

"They don't want to lose you either.. But you know, they'll never leave.. You're their son now."

"I'll never see them again.."

"Do you really think they'd just let you leave.. and never see you again... That's like saying that you'll never see me again.."

I looked at the wall, "I won't Gaara..."

His eyes hardened instantly, "What do you mean Naruto...?"

"My grandma lives two hours away from here..."

He froze, "No.. Naruto.. You can't leave. No.. Fuck no!"

"Gaara.. I'm sorry."

I watched as his eyes glazed over, his fists were clenched.. He stood up. "Fuck no Naruto. I won't let you leave. I'll fucking kill him. He can't take you. No. Fuck no. You're all I fucking have! No! Fuck no!"

"Gaara.. Chill out ok.. Stop cussing.. Kakashi will hear you."

"FUCK KAKASHI! They can't stand by and let this happen! No. You can't move. No.. Please Naruto..."

"There's nothing I can do... I have to.. I don't want to.."

He sat back down.. "What the fuck am I going to do Naruto.. Can I move with you? Please.."

I felt my eyes tear up, "I have fourteen days Gaara. Fourteen days and I leave everything I have ever loved and made me happy. I'm leaving my best friend who made my life bearable. The same person who knows all there is to know about me. I'm leaving Iruka and Kakashi who took me in and treated me like just another teenager, they are like my fucking parents. I'm leaving the school that I went to since I was a kid. I'm leaving all my friends and everything I know. I'm going to live with my fucking uncle and live the life I lived before.. With out all the people I loved.. Gaara.. I don't plan on coming back.. I don't think he'll let me.. I think that place is that last place I'll ever live.."

"Why do you say that..."

"If he hits me and leaves a bruise.. I won't stand and let it happen.. I'll call Iruka and tell him.. So I can get out of that place.. I don't think he plans on just abusing me.. "

His eyes widened, "Are you being serious?"

"It's possible..."

"You aren't going there.. If you died.. I don't know what I'd do.. It's bad enough knowing I'll never see you again.. Now you're telling me he might kill you.."

"I'm just telling you what I think.. .I'm not for sure.."

"So when you leave... That's really it.. You may die.. I'll never know.. I'll never see you again.."

"Well.. Kakashia and Iruka can visit me once a month.. They got that much.. You could go with them if you wanted to.. "

"Yeah.. I will.. If you're still alive.."

I nodded my head.. The look in his eyes killed me.. I only knew of one way to fix this... I felt my eyes go blank.

"Don't worry about it Gaara.. I'll be fine..You'll be fine too."

"Naruto.. I'm nothing without you. You're my best friend.. If you die I won't have anything to live for..."

"There are plently of things to live for.. Don't talk like that. If I die I die.."

"Naruto.. You better not die.."

"Why is that?"

"If you die.. I swear I'll follow you. " He pulled out his switchblade and help it up. It was the one I got for his last christmas. He thougth it was the coolestest thing ever...

I grabbed it from him and tossed it across the room. "Don't talk like that..."

"There.. Now you have something to live for.. If you die I'll kill myself. so now you aren't living for yourself.. .You're living for me... You wouldn't let your friend die would you?"

"You're not my friend Gaara."

His eyes hardened.. "What do you mean."

"I think i'm being obvious Gaara."

"Thats a bunch of shit. You know you're my friend. Cut it out. Nows not the time."

"Why would I be your friend Gaara... Honestly.."

"You don't need a reason to be someones friend.."

"Gaara.. I've been through a bunch of shit.."

"Yeah and I've been there the whole time. I told you all there was about me.. And I know all there is to know about you.. So don't go and tell me that shit.."

"You've been through worse Gaara.. You're dad tried to kill you.."

"So what.. that doesn't have anything to do with why we are friends.."

"It doesn't?"

"Fuck no! You're my best friends Naruto. End of story.."

"You're not my friend Gaara..."

"Bullshit..."

"You're life is worse than mine..."

"So what?"

"It made me feel better about my life.. That's all.. I always told you stuff so you would open up to me.. And you could relate.. With things worse.. It made me feel better about my own life... That's it.."

His eyes were sad. "That's not true.."

"Say what you want.."

"You've been my friend since I moved here.. Why tell me this now? It's a fucking lie.."

"I was never your friend.. I'm telling you this now because I'll never see you again... I'll never talk to you again.. So I'm laying it all out.. Just so you know.. I'm not a liar.. I may be fake, but eventually I let people know what's up..So here it is.. Your life made me feel better about my own.. So I labeled you as a 'friend.' Now I'm leaving. So I'm telling you.. You will never hear from me again.. Cause I want it that way.. Keeping ties here with people I don't sincerely like is too much trouble.."

He stood up. "I'm leaving. When you realize that what you said is a bunch of shit... You can contact me.. I'll see you at school monday."

I sat there as he walked out. I heard him slam my door. I heard the front door open, he was leaving.. I felt the tears roll down my cheek. I started shaking.. It was something that had to be done.. Cut off ties so no one would miss me.. He could handle losing a friendship.. But he couldn't handle a friend leaving and possibly dying.. I had to do it.. So it would hurt less.. That look in his eyes.. I never wanted to see it again.. Never.. But as the tears rolled down my face, I wondered if it was worth it... To say it was all a lie..

I walked over and picked up his switchblade.. I sat on the couch.. remembering the look in his eyes when he opened it for christmas..

I frowned.. This was one of the only things I ever got him.. Now he had nothing to remember me by.. My lie worked out pretty good. I opened the switchblade... It was sharp as the day I got it for his.. which goes to show he took good care of it..

I smiled sadly, I ran my finger against it's blade.. Blood dripped off the egde of it..

Before I thought it through, I brought it to my wrists..

I looked down as the blood poured.. I smiled sadly.. His initials shone crimson.. I felt tears fall down my face.. "Now I'll never forget you Gaara.. But please.. Forget me.."

Two Weeks and One day Later.

I looked at my grandmother as she drove in the car... Her nice smile and sweet words had faded as soon as we left Irukas..

Her brow was now furrowed.. I decided to have fun with her while I could.

"Thank you for ignoring me for 16 years and then randomly bailing out my uncle and adopting me."

Her eyes were forward. "I'm sure your uncle will love seeing you again."

I smiled, "I know. I'm thrilled too."

"I hope he kills you."

"Oh gosh. That wouldn't be very productive. Dying as soon as I go under your care.."

"I don't care."

"Of couse not. It's nice knowing my whole family wants me dead. I wonder why you don't kill Aunt Percilla.. She looks exactly like my mother.. Being sisters and all.."

"You're aunt died three years ago."

I laughed, "Well damn. You plan on killing everyone that resembles her?"

"You don't look anything like your mother..."

"I look exactly like her you old hag. You know it, I know it. And you hate me for it."

"I hate you cause you killed her.. She died for you..And you're not worth it at all. You're a disgrace."

"You're the disgrace. My mother loved me before I was even born. You're killing everything my mother ever loved."

"I didn't kill your aunt. She died in a car crash."

I rolled my eyes, "How convieniant for you."

"You're mother didn't want you. Don't ever think otherwise."

I laughed, "Bullshit. She had the choice to abort me. She knew her body couldn't handle me. She wasn't stupid. I'm here because she wanted me. Don't you ever think otherwise. You're adverting you're hatred at the wrong person."

She turned and backhanded me. The car swerved and my head banged against the window. I felt the blood trickle down my neck. I laughed at her.

"Go to hell old women."

"You'll be there first kid. I'll make sure you're uncle gives you the taste of hell you deserve. I'll make sure you suffer before you die."

"I've been in hell since the day I found out I was related to a piece of shit like you. The day I leave a place full of people like you is the very day I can't wait for."

She didn't say anything for the next hour. I felt my stomach drop as we pulled into her driveway. I held my bag in shaking hands. She got out and I followed suit.

She didn't spare me a second glance. "To the right. Doors unlocked. Have fun."

"Fuck you Grandma."

I walked to the house to the right on the one she went into. It was unbeliveably small compared to the two story room she lived in. I walked towards it slowly.. It didn't look like anyone was there. I sighed and opened the door. If my uncle was in there.. There was nothing I could do about it.. I had to accept it..

The door clicked open and I walked in.. I faced the living room. There were two chairs and one couch. I looked at the figure on the couch.. My heart tightened.

"Never thought I'd see the likes of you again. How was prison ass-hole."

He looked up, a scar ran across his cheek. He smiled. His fingers gripped the bat he was holding.

I acknowledged it. "You need a bat to face the likes of a kid? Guess prison didn't do you any good."

I set my bags down and leaned against the door. Waiting for him to say something..

He stood. His eyes hard, bat at his side. His eyes met mine, the hairs on my arm raised.

He tossed that bat to the side. He walked forward. His eyes full of hatred. "I'll show you all of what I learned in prison you little fuck."

I smiled as he took me by the throat and shoved me against the wall. I didn't resist.

He brought his hand back, clenching it. "Welcome back." His fist made conatct with my left jaw. I felt the blood pour from my mouth.

"You gonna kill me?"

He smiled, his grip on my neck tightened. "Only when I make you fucking beg for it."

I spit the blood from my mouth onto his face. "Go to hell."

Three minutes later, I lay on the ground. Blood poring from my face.. Bruises covered my body.. I could have sworn that my ribs were broken. I saw white at the corners of my eyes.. I felt tears roll down my face. He had left the room only moments ago.. I tried to stand up.

Pain shot through my ribs and I colasped. Fuck..

I sat there for a moment, I embraced my pain and was able to stand.. The white wouldn't fade.. I felt blood pour down onto my neck.. The touch of it hurt the bruises on my neck.. I grabbed my bags and walked to my room. I colasped onto the bed..

I rolled onto my back.. I looked at the ceiling.. Tears rolled down my face.. I played with the knife in my pocket..

I thought of how deep I would have to cut to end my life..

Before I could even pull it out.. I remembered Gaara.. I remember what he said.. '_You have to live for me.. If you die I'll follow you.. You wouldn't let a friend die..' _I laughed silently. Tears rolled down my face.. I brought my hand to my wrists.. I ran my hand over the scar..

Silenly I made a vow, "Gaara.. I swear to god I'll see you again. I swear.. You're my best friend.. You always will be.. Please don't forget it.. I have to tell you something anyway.. I'll make it through this.. Just so I can tell you.."

I smiled and wiped my tears away.. They were replaced instantly.. I rolled over..

Darkness consumed me...


	12. Suicidal Hearts

Chapter Twelve of **Bleed the Dream**

_Suicidal Hearts_

I awoke to a silent house.. I listened for any sound.. I stood.. Surprised to be alive.. I climbed out of bed.. My ribs ached.. I made way for the bathroom..

I looked at my face.. It was caked in blood and burises.. I washed away the blood with warm water... My cheek was swollen... I smiled.. It took alot to damage me.. I sighed and stepped into the shower... Planning to clean the rest of the dirt and blood off of my body..

Five minutes later I stood infront of the mirror, looking over the damage I had undergone the previous night.. My ribs were black and blue.. My neck had nail imprints in them.. My left knee was swollen.. I frowned.. Long story short, my whole body really freaking hurt.. I sighed and walked around the house..

In a few minutes I had confirmed the fact that it was empty.. I looked around the house and saw the telephone.. I looked at the number in my pocket.. Iruka told me to call him when I got there... I didn't... I was too busy catching up with my uncle.. I sat at the couch and picked up the phone.. I dialed the familiar number..

"Hey.. Iruka it's naruto.. Sor-"

"Naurto!! Why didn't you call me last night?!"

I smiled, "I completely forgot about it Iruka. Sorry?"

I heard him laugh, "Well I guess I forgive you.. Any sight of your uncle?"

I hesitated, "Uh.. Not yet.. .How are things there.."

"Me and Kakashi are fine.. However.. Gaara and all of your friends are pissed at you... You didn't tell them you were leaving?"

"I didn't talk to them at all after the day I found out I would be leaving.. and that there was a chance I wouldn't be coming back.. So they would be angry with me.. Not sad about me.."

"Your plan failed miseralby with Gaara.. He looks like shit.. You should call him.."

I shook my head, "Nah.. He'll get over it.."

"It's been over two weeks Naruto.."

"I know I know.. Is he really not better.."

"No.. not at all.. Forget him though.. I feel like you're not telling me something.."

I sighed, "Iruka.. I don't know what to tell you.."

"How about the truth..?"

"He hasn't killed me yet..."

"So you mean to tell me that he is there?"

"Yes."

"Fantastic. How many bruises you have?"

"Not enough to get him in trouble.. He almost used a bat.. Not exactly fun.."

"Fuck Naruto.. We could easily end this.. One bruise and he's in jail again.."

"Yeah.. But for how long? He tore my back to peices.. Abused me for years.. He only served three months.. He's going to have to do some severe damage to get in big trouble.."

"You'll die Naruto.. "

"I'm not so sure that's a bad thing anymore Iruka.."

"Don't say that please. See? You're uncle is already effecting you. I don't approve of this.. I won't say anything about it.. Maybe to Gaara.. He needs some cheering up. But promise that you'll call every other day.. Keep me informed.. If you die I want to be the first to know!"

I laughed, "Alright, alright. If I die I'll call you ASAP."

"Sounds good. I'll let you go Naruto.. But please, be safe.. I'm going to call Gaara, so he might call you in a bit."

"Iruk-"

The phone clicked off. I sighed heavily.. Iruka was trying to get me to talk to Gaara.. He wanted things to get better.. But Iruka didn't know what I said to Gaara.. There was no way I could make up for that...

I looked at the huge building in front of me.. I really didn't feel like going to another school... I really didn't want to meet new people.. Sure the bruises had faded.. Of couse I hadn't seen my uncle since that night two weeks ago.. I didn't know what was up with that.. But I wasn't going to complain.. My grandmother wasn't all that bad.. She gave me twenty bucks a week.. To buy food.. And school supplies... Other than that she never really talked to me.. I had talked to Iruka as promised.. The fact that my uncle was gone pleased him.. Though he was happier that in the only two weeks I was allowed to spend the weekend with him.. Nothing was said about Gaara and all my 'friends..' I still haven't decided if that's good or bad..

I sighed, and walked headed towards the school. I started to set up my mask.. The one that labeled me as the happy go lucky boy who lived with his rich grandma.. The one who was excited about the move and wanted to meet all sorts of people.. The one that was complete and utter bullshit.

I ignored the stares of people as I opened my locker.. In normal circumstances I would have been embarassed.. But in all honesty.. What these people thought to me was very insignificant at the time.. Even though I had no interest in making friends.. I decided to just play along.. In case I had to be here for a while.. Besides.. Iruka and Kakashi would want to hear that I was doing alright.. Becoming the loner who obvioulsy hated his life wan't exactly productive..

I headed towards my first class with a heavy heart..

I HATED PE.

Nothing would ever be the same as my old school.. This school was bound to be a letdown.. Besides.. It was during PE that Gaara discovered me.. And we became best friends.. I treasured PE because of that.. Now I had to move and come to this joke of a school.. I already hated every moment of it..

I sighed and opened my PE locker... I changed into my clothes and went up to the gym.. The teacher was there already.. He looked over at me.

"Uh.. Naruto, right?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah."

"Find everything alright?"

_Obviously. _I 'smiled' and said, "Yeah. The counseler showed me around yesterday." 

He nodded his head, "Yeah... Well.. Since this is your first day, you can sit out and watch if you'd like.. Just so you can see how things are done around here.."

I nodded my head, "Thanks. The bleachers?"

He nodded and I walked over to the bleachers..

I sat there for the next hour and a half.. Watching as the teacher shouted orders of the students.. They obviously hated him.. He was way to authorative..

I ignored the glances that were shot my way.. People were to damn curious..

I was happy when the bell rang and I was on my way to the next class..

The day went just as it did in PE.. Teachers being kind because I was new.. Students curious but to scared to confront me.. I was happy when the day was over...

The process continued all the same.. Woke up.. Went to school... It was odd.. There were so many people there.. And yet I found that I was more alone than ever.. After school I went to the grocery store, only on wednesdays.. Then I went home.. did my schoolwork.. showered.. and then went to bed.. Every other night I called Iruka.. Our conversations were getting dull.. I felt that I was finally slipping away from everything precious to me..

I was no longer scared of my uncle showing up randomly.. I actually wanted it... Anything to break the routine.. I wanted to be noticed.. I wanted to feel pain.. Just so I would know that I was, in fact, actually alive..

I looked over at my calender.. Tomorrow I was leaving this hell hole and going back home.. Even though it was only for two days.. I was excited as hell.. I needed to see them again.. So I could determine whether or not they cared anymore.. And I planned on visiting Gaara... I had thought it over.. I really just needed to see him.. I needed to be reminded of why my heart still beat.. Sometimes I forgot..

_Next Day, three hours prior to Irukas arrival_

I looked at my ceiling.. Even though today was going to be a good day.. I had this feeling deep in my gut.. It made me want to call Iruka and cancel this weekend.. I didn't feel right for some reason.. Things here, in this good for nothing town, had really thrown my point of view around.. I had friends at school already.. Though I never agreed to hang out with then outside of school.. I told them I had to care for my grandmother.. But in reality I just wanted them all to disappear.. They weren't really my friends.. They didn't really know me.. Not like people at home did.. I constantly had to lie and put up a mask of actually caring... Sometimes it seemed as though I was living more through my mask than through myself.. It was confusing me.. I hated it..

I sighed and rolled over. I froze.

"Sleep well Naruto?"

I looked at my uncle with fear, my heart sped up.

I sat up. "What the hell do you want?"

He smirked, "What? You didn't miss me?"

I laughed, "Hardly."

"Rumour has it.. That Iruka and Kakashi are coming down.."

I smiled, "So.. that's what this is about?"

He smirked, "I bet your happy about that..Get away for a weekend.. Must be a nice feeling you have right now.."

I just looked at him, completely confused to where this was going..

"You excited about seeing all of your 'friends'? If you want to call them that.."

"I'm excited to see anyone unrelated to shit like you."

He smiled, "Is that so?"

I looked at him with my frow furrowed. I didn't like the fact that he was here.. Something wasn't right..

"I heard that Iruka and Kakashi are bringing along a visitor.. Gaara or something like that.. Friends with him?"

I clenched my hands, fear replaced with something else..

He smiled, "Roads are busy today.. It's wet from the rain.. I sure do hope that they make it here all right.."

I stood up, "What the fuck did you do!?"

"Me? Oh, I've done nothing Naruto.. Though.. You might want to turn on the news.. I fear for the life of those oh so precious people.."

My heart beat sped up, my hands were shaking. I looked at him with hatred filled eyes, "What the fuck did you do."

He leaned against the door. "They decided to come a little bit earlier than scheduled.. I needed to talk to you frist.. It was really convieniant that the tire was messed up.. Something about some bolts being loose.. I think it happened at a gas station not far from here.. News said after approximately 15 minutes after going to the gas station, they went onto the highway.. Tire came off. I didn't really pay that much attention.. Something about the car flipping and a semi.. Not sure.. So I figured that I would tell that your plans seem to be canceled for today. What a shame."

I looked at him, fists clenched. I held back the tears, no need to give him what he wanted. He walked towards me. I stepped forward to meet him, I swung my fist at him.

It caught him by surprise and he stumbled back. His lip shone crimson. He laughed.

"I forgot how ballsy you've gotten... No problem though."

I growled and swung at him again, blinded by my range.

He caught my fist.

I looked at him through shocked eyes. He tossed me onto the bed.

"They won't leave the hospital. The three people who meant the most to you will die away from their home.. The place that they loved.. Just like you will.."

I stood up again. "If they die I swear to god I will fucking kill you."

"You can't do anything. You depend on those around you.. That's why I took them all away from you. I will tear your world apart until you beg me to end your life.. Only then will I spare you. Only then will I give you what you want."

I smiled, "You think you're invincible. But your nothing more than a coward."

He smiled, "We'll see about that. Till next time."

He then turned and walked out of the door.. I waited for the car engine to start..

I ran towards the TV and turned it on..

My heart raced, I looked at the screen. Channel 12..

"_Three people are left in critical condition after a seemingly fatal car accident. The car was overturned when a tire came loose. A semi was sent crashing into the side of it. No news yet on how the truck driver is doing, all the information given is that these unfortunate people are left in critical condition, and are being taken care of at Greggor's Saint Hospital."_

I sat there, tears rolling down my face.. Critical condition.. They could die..

I was alone. It was over. My father was going to kill me..

My reason for living was in danger.. I frowned... I didn't know where the hospital was..

I grabbed my coat and my switchblade...

I felt the blood run down my wrists.. I felt my world go black. I smiled as people crowded around me.

It was over.

I was finally leaving this world behind.

These people were filled with flase hope.

They couldn't save me.

I was already gone.

I heard the ambulence.. I saw the flashing lights..

I felt someone kneel down by me..

"_Your name?"_

His words were distant to me. I couldn't help but smile.

I was leaving this world, and I had never felt more alive.

I closed my eyes, "Those people.. car accident.. they alive?"

I felt the questions being looked at me..

"_Shit! Are you related to them?"_

I smiled, "they're dead.."

I felt myself be lifted. They guy beside me frowned.

"_Only one.."_

I laughed bitterly, "Only?"

_"A young one.."_

I felt my heart stop.. I looked over at him finally, "Please.. i don't want to wake up..."

Before my world faded to black, I saw him nod his head.

_thank you..._


	13. Fallen Goodbyes

Chapter Thirteen of **Bleed the Dream**

_Fallen Goodbyes_

Gaara's POV

_Nauto hadn't said another word to me since I had walked out. He didn't say anything to me when he left.. _

_I felt dead inside.. _

_My point for being alive was gone. There was no purpose in life anymore. _

_People at school didn't understand.. Most were bothered about if for like a week.. Then they got over it.. Not understanding why I was still so sad.. _

_Sasuke started to question me.. He suspected that I knew something that he didn't.. _

_He was right._

_I knew that he didn't just leave for a while.. I knew that he didn't plan on coming back.. I knew that it was really over.. And he didn't seem to care at all. Maybe I really was nothing to him.._

_Then he called._

_"Gaara? It's Iruka"_

_Surprised I asked, "His uncle killed him...?"_

_"So you do know.. But no.. He's alive.. And his uncle hasn't bothered him since he got there.. But that's not what I was calling about.."_

_"What do you want then.."_

_He hesitated at the bitterness in my voice._

_"In about a week, we are going to go get Naruto and bring him here for the weekend. You want to come with us?"_

_"No."_

_There was another pause, his shock was obvious._

_"Why the hell not, Gaara?"_

_"I don't see a point in seeing someone like him. He's a liar."_

_"Gaara.. Naruto didn't mean what he said.. You should know that.."_

_I nodded my heard, forgetting that he couldn't see.. I felt the tears roll down my cheek._

_"He wanted to cut off all ties... Who am I to ruin his oh so great plan?"_

_"You're his best friend. We'll pick you up next satruday."_

_With that he hung up the phone. I smiled sadly. Of course I saw behind Naruto's lie.. I'm his best friend for a reason.. But still.. He never said sorry.. He never told me he was just kidding.. He didn't admit that he was just scared.. He never told me goodbye.._

_I rolled over on my bed, "Gaara... You okay?"_

_I looked at Temari, "Next weekend I'm visiting naruto."_

_She looked at me, "You sure?"_

_"Irukas not really giving me a choice..."_

_She smiled, "Maybe it will be good..."_

_"We'll see.."_

_She smiled and left. I sighed, only one more week. And then I would see him again.. Then I would get to see my best friend again.. Why was I so scared?_

Following Saturday

_"So where does he live anyway?"_

_"Some god foresaken place to the south.."_

_"Oh." I turned and looked out the window, "Does he know I'm coming?"_

_"No... But you're the one who's going to go to the door and get him. Taking into consideration our last conversation, I find it safe to assume that you guys need a little talk..."_

_I felt angry. "Great. Thanks Iruka."_

_"You could have called him and told him."_

_I looked out the window, feeling to angry and lost to say anything._

_After what felt like days I turned forward, "About how much longer Iruka?"_

_Kakashi turned to me, "Only another half hour. But we're going to go and get gas.. So we don't have to stop on the way back.. Plus, I think Naruto would go for a Monster.."_

_I smiled, "He has enough enthusiam without throwing energy drinks at him."_

_"I don't know.. Narutos family effects him... When I talk to him, he sounds depressive.. That's why I want you to be the first person he sees.. You mean alot to him..."_

_I nodded my head, taking note of Irukas sad voice.. _

_"So you only get to see him once a month?"_

_"Yes. That was actually harder than you'd think. Judge was being a prick.."_

_I smiled, "Most judges are."_

_Iruka busted out laughing, "Watch yourself there kid. You forget, Kakashi is a police officer. He'd pwn you in a duel."_

_I smiled, "Yeah yeah. Get your boyfriend to back you up. I see how you lawyers are. All talk."_

_They turned into a gas station, humour written on their faces._

_"You want something Kakashi?"_

_"Nah, gonna use the bathroom though.." He shuddered. _

_I smiled. "I'll come Iruka."_

_So we left to go into the store and watched as Kakashi filled up the car._

_I looked at the energy drinks. There were SO many..._

_I spotted the monsters..._

_"Which one does Naruto like?!"_

_Iruka laughed, "Uh.. Get the low carb one. Blue. He likes it best.. Not sure why.."_

_I smiled and grabbed two of them, I went to the counter and payed. Iruka got some chips and followed suit. He paid for the gas and we made out way to the car. The place was actually pretty busy.. Kinda chaotic.. I frowned._

_"Took you guys long enough!"_

_I turned and smiled at Kakashi, "Come on. We finished just as soon as you did!"_

_"Yeah, and I pumped gas, and then went to the bathroom.. You guys went in to buy a bag of chips!"_

_I smiled, "Place was busy."_

_He shrugged and unlocked the car. I smiled and climbed in back. I put the Monsters on the ground. The car was kinda cold._

_I zipped up my jacket and fastened my seatbelt.. _

_Iruka started the car and we headed off to the highway. I was kinda excited._

_Only half an hour to go.._

_As we hit the main highway, the car gave an unsteady jerk. I froze._

_Kakashi laughed, "You swerve to miss pot holes Iruka. Look at what you did to Gaara!"_

_Iruka looked back at me and laughed. I smiled and shrugged it off. _

_They were something else.. _

_Though, the whole time.. I was still kinda shaken.. This was a new highway. There were no potholes.._

_I tried not to dwell on it.. I looked at the clock, only twenty-seven more minutes._

_I frowned, these last few weeks had gone by fast... Yet these thirty minutes seems as though they were taking a lifetime.. Every second felt like a day. I fidgeted nervously._

_Kakashi smiled, "You know Gaara, you should lighten up."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You look like your walking towards-"_

_The car lerched again._

_Kakashi frowned. "Iruka?"_

_He looked in the mirror nervously. "I don't know.. Theres nothing wrong with the road.. Maybe it's something with-"_

_Suddenly the car jerked again. It titled sharply to the left. There was a grinding sound.._

_Then another jerk. The car lerched forward. _

_The front left tire._

_Suddenly the car completely fell to the left. The sound was defeaning._

_Everything happened in slowmotion._

_The ground was pressed against the window._

_Kakashi was yelling._

_Iruka was bleeding._

_Then we heard a horn._

_I froze._

_Breaks squealed. _

_A huge semi slammed into the side of our car._

_I remember being jerked to the other side. I remember the skidding sound again._

_I remember being engulfed by red flames._

_I remember the silence that welcomed death._

Gaara POV

I sat in the chair beside his bed. I couldn't fight the tears anymore.

Everything was so fucked up. Nothing was as it should have been.

I hated it. I looked at the stitches marking their way up his wrists.. I looked at the bloody switchblade on the table beside him.. It was the one he got for me.. The one he took back when I said I'd die if he died.. The one he used to engrave my initials on his wrists.. The one he tried to kill himself when he thought I was dead.

I took the switchbalde and held it in my hands.. I smiled sadly.

"You're a fucking idiot Naruto."

Tears fell down. My hands were shaking.

"You should think these things through. I hate it. I hate seeing you like this.. You could have really died.. You know I'm not good without you..."

I held his hand in my own, I traced my fingers over my initials. They shone white against his tan skin. I frowned. They would be there forever.. Just like the one climbing up his other wrists.. They would be a constant reminder of the pain he went through.. All because of me..

"I just want you to be happy Naruto.. But look at you.. You're killing yourself.. I can't watch you fall apart. Please, leave him. Come with me.."

His face remained blank. I smiled and gripped his hand. The one where my initials were engraved. I smiled and turned my wrists so it faced upward. I brought down the blade to it. Taking my time, I engraved his initials.

Blood dripped to the floor. Mingled with tears that fell from my eyes.

The pain searing through my wrists was nothing compared to the pain that tore at my heart.

I smiled.. Watched as the blood poured. I felt myself fall into an involuntary comfort. I shut the blade and put it back where I found it.

_Naruto POV_

I squinted as the light poured in through the windows. I frowned and tried to roll over.

I felt a searing pain in my arm. I gasped in surprise.

"Stitches."

I jerked upward and looked at my visitor, tears rolled down my cheek.

"Iruka.."

"You're a fucking idiot." His eyes swelled up.

"I thought you were dead.. The news.. my uncle..."

"So you run off and kill yourself?!"

"I'm not dead.."

"You could have been. You wanted to be. Why...?"

I shifted my eyes to the ground, I couldn't take the guilt that I felt when I looked at him.

"If you guys died.. there wouldn't be a point to anything anymore.. I live for you guys.. Theres no other reason to be alive.. I thought that was gone."

"Idiot. How did you know we were dead? You didn't..."

"The news said critical condition.."

"It's the news Naruto. All they knew was that a semi hit us.. That's all."

"A semi..."

"Yeah.. they breaked... so it wasn't full impact.. It wasn't all that bad.."

"The car caught fire.."

"Gaara pulled us out. I was hysterical.. Kakashi had passed out from blood loss. Only a minute after we got out.. The car exploded..."

"I thought you were dead.." I felt the tears fall down my cheek.. I didn't know what to say.. Just hours ago I thought my life was over.. Now I was confused.. Nothing was what it seemed..

I looked at him through tear filled eyes, "Please.. Don't leave me again.."

Iruka smiled, genuinely happy. "Alright.. Done deal.."

I looked at his questioningly, "That simple..?"

"Your ribs Naruto. What happened to them?"

My eyes widened.. "My uncle...but.. That's not good enough.. "

His eyes hardened, "The fuck it is. Just explain to the doctors when they ask.. I'll take care of the rest. You don't want me to leave right?"

I smiled, "yeah..."

"Alright.."

I smiled, "So how is Kakashi?"

Iruka frowned, "He's alright.. He has a gash on his shoulder though.. window broke.."

I nodded.. "And Gaara...?"

He looked at me, "He's fine... He's upset with you.."

I nodded, ".. Where is he?"

"Talking with Kakashi... He was in here earlier.."

I nodded. "Alright. So what now?"

"You have to stay here. Then you have to talk with a shrink, or else they won't permit that you leave.. You are a possible suicide."

I nodded my head, great. "Alright.."

"I'm going to go visit Kakahsi.. I'll send Gaara.. I think he wants to talk to you."

I nodded and watched as he walked out.

I smiled and tears fell from my face, they were alive.. Thank god.

I sat there for what felt like hours, waiting.

Finally, the door creaked open. I looked at him with wide eyes as he walked through the door.

His eyes were hard, his face pale. I felt myself shrink further into the cushions. I remebered our last conversation. I suddenly felt nervous. I just watched as he made way to my bed. He stood only inches away from me...

"Gaara?"

_Smack!_

My face jerked to the side, I felt the warm blood gather in my mouth. I turned my face back to him. Not angry at all. He was looking down, fists clenched.

"Gaara.."

He looked at me, his eyes filled with tears.

I felt my heart fall.. I grabbed his hand and pulled him so he sat on the edge of the bed. He looked down at the ground.. I smiled at him.

"How are you, Gaara?"

He didn't say anything.. I suddenly felt paranoid..

"Gaara..."

"I thought you were going to die.. When I first saw you.. You were so pale.. The blood loss.. It was crazy.. I thought you were going to die.. I didn't know what to do.. I was happy to be alive myself.. But when I saw you.. I realized that if you died.. then I might as well have died in the car crash... I was so scared Naruto.. Why did you do that..? Why did you leave me.."

"I thought you left me.. I thought you had died.. You were what kept me alive... Then the crash was on television.. The paramedic said a youth had died.. I no longer had anything to live for.."

He nodded his head.. Sad and drained from all the events..

"It was the driver of the semi who died.. He was eighteen.."

I felt my heart fall.

"Why do people die Gaara.. Why?"

"I don't have the answer.. Not to that..."

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes.

"Do you hate me, Gaara?"

"Do you want to me to Naruto...You seem to try hard to.. Lying.. Leaving.. Trying to kill yourself.. All the things you promised you wouldn't do... I don't know what you want from me.."

I flinched at the sadness in his voice.

I felt my eyes well up, "Your my best friend Gaara...I just wanted you to be happy.. that's all.."

"Then why the fuck did you leave.. Why didn't you atleast tell me bye.. you never even called me.."

I felt the tears fall from my eyes.

"You were sad when I told you.. It killed me.. The pain in your voice.. I thought I could fix it.."

"You could have... But not that way..."

"I know... I'm sorry.. I..."

"Naruto.. Forget it.. Don't worry about it.. It's over.."

I smiled, my hand subconsiously coming to my wrist... I looked over at the wall..

"Thank you Gaara..."

"For what...?"

"For being honest.. For being the person who kept me alive... without you.. I think my uncle would have finished me off long ago.. or maybe I would have... not sure..."

I watched his eyes fill with sadness, he smiled halfheartedly...

"Naruto... Don't say that..."

Sadly I smiled at him, waiting for the moment to come.. "Why...?"

"Cause.. you're putting your faith in someone you can't trust.. I'm not so great Naruto..."

"I can trust you.. sometimes you say things that aren't always true.. but for the most part.. you always come through in the end.. that's what I love about you..."

He looked at me.. eyes curious..

I put my head back onto his shoulders, somewhat scared of what was about to happen..

"Gaara.. "

"Yeah..." His voice coated in curiousity and fear...

"Ever since that day.. the one when I found out that I was to leave with my grandma... I wanted to tell you something..."

"Naruto...?"

"I wasn't sleeping Gaara.. So I thought you should know..."

His body froze. I tightened his hand in mine and looked down, heart racing.

"I love you too."


End file.
